What Happens Next?
by Downton Addict
Summary: There are several scenes from various seasons that I have often wondered, what happened after that? This is a series of one shot looks at these scenes. Hoping to update weekly, mostly Cora and Robert scenes. Will also take suggestions if you have a scene you wanted to see what may have happened right after. Some M, some tame. A mixture really.
1. Everyone Cries Before Their Wedding

He had spent the better part of the evening following dinner waiting in the drawing room. Tom had still not returned and he wanted to know that everything was settled before he went to bed. Good heavens! If it all went to pieces now at the eleventh hour he would be hard pressed to stand it. He worried for Mary, for Matthew, for the estate. Cora would be devastated. Their marriage was the answer to all their prayers and he did not think he could bare it being dashed on the rocks now.

It had come out during dinner, Mary had left in tears, Edith filled in the details she knew, Tom volunteered to speak with Matthew. It had all happened so fast. Following dinner Cora had gone to see Mary and had returned to the drawing room to report to Robert that Mary was confused and concerned. Cora looked worried, but somehow managed to smile and tell him it would all be fine.

So Robert sat waiting for news while sipping his scotch slowly. The whole evening had gone to custard and he sat pondering the events of the evening, while replaying his wife's words from dinner in his mind again and again. _"Everyone cries sometime before their wedding"._ It had been haunting his mind ever since he heard her speak it, it had moved to taken up residence in his heart which had proceeded to ache. He knew she had not meant to hurt him with her words; she probably had not given them a second thought. Yet they had been spoken and now he knew clearly that he had caused her to cry before their wedding, he had made her sad and unsure and that was something he just couldn't fathom. He had never thought he was particularly gallant during their courtship and early marriage. He had tried as best he had known how, but had been ill equipped to meet the needs of a woman like Cora Lenvinson. She had been beautiful and intelligent and witty … and he had been bumbling and desperate for her money. If he had paid more attention he would have seen early on how much she affected him, how much she loved him. But he had been foolish and blind and had not realized the prize he had in his wife until they were well and truly married. It pained him to consider that he had not paid much attention to her feelings before their wedding … and now he knew, she had cried because of it.

He wanted to go to her and hold her close and make up for his awful actions all those years ago. Every now and again he would apologize to her for that early part of their marriage; she would roll her eyes and tell him she would gladly trade a few months of sadness for 30 years of happiness. But he felt guilty about it nonetheless. If he wasn't waiting for some news about Matthew and Mary he would have gone up to his wife long ago, but he was no good to man or beast if he didn't have something to report, so he waited, and took another sip of his scotch.

Cora sat up in bed and tried to focus on her book. She usually enjoyed Jane Austin, but tonight she was still agitated about Mary and Matthew. She had told Robert she was sure everything would be alright in the morning and she had tried hard to believe it … but she couldn't quite get herself to believe 100%. Everyone felt nervous and unsure before their wedding, especially the night before. Cora could still remember the way she had paced the floors in this very room the night before her own wedding. She had been nervous, scared, confused and had wrung her hands in despair as she had paced back and forth for hours. She had wanted to marry Robert, of course she had … but she had realized, perhaps too late in the piece that he did not love her back, not then anyway. She had always known love would not play out in her marriage but she had hoped she could have love anyway. Then she had met Robert and she had fallen so hard it had taken her breath away. He was kind and funny, always seemed a little unsure around her and she had liked it. He was not cocky or arrogant like so many other spoiled rich men his age. She had thought maybe he had felt similarly for her, until it became clear that theirs was to be a marriage of mutual gain as she had always been trained to expect, nothing more. Violet had been cruel at worst, distant at best, and Robert had been so unsure of himself as a man that he had not stood up to her. Cora had spent many pre wedding nights in tears, but the night before the big day had been the worst of all. She had felt her fear grow inside her and nearly take over, and the only thing that had saved her was Robert. She could not imagine a world where she was not his wife, and she had finally managed to settle down. She prayed Mary would come to her senses, to realize their argument was really not important, not when they so obviously loved each other.

Robert knocked gently on their joining door before he entered, not waiting for a response. He would not have even bothered with the knock, but it had been such a long time since she had come up to bed that he didn't even know if she was awake. As soon as he entered he saw her look up from her book and smile. She did things to his insides with that smile. He returned her a smaller smile of his own, suddenly aware that he had a few drinks while he was waiting and his limbs felt a little heavier and slower to respond than normal.

"Did Tom get back alright?" she asked gently. Robert nodded and made his way to the bed removing his robe as he went placing it on the chair before continuing to his side of the bed. He sat down facing the wall and replied with a sigh.

"He bought Matthew with him, they are up speaking with Mary now"

"What?!" Cora asked in shock. Robert felt the bed move as she sat up straight "Robert not only is it improper it is also bad luck" she put her book on the bedside table feeling that she would need to give her full attention to her husband. How could he have let such a thing happen? What was he thinking? Men!

Robert turned to sit in bed properly looking at his wife, "No it's quite proper. Tom and Anna are with them and they promised to talk through her door so he shan't see her." He explained leaning over and patting her hand reassuringly.

"But Robert, the night before their wedding. Perhaps I should go and see if I …"

"They will be fine Cora. We have to loosen the reigns a little, come tomorrow we will have 2 married daughters. They aren't children anymore" he laced his fingers with his wife's and looked at their joined hands before raising them to his lips and laying a soft kiss against her hand. She smiled at the gesture and scooted a little closer placing her free hand on top of their joined ones.

"I suppose you are right" she said sadly. "I find myself with mixed emotions I'm afraid. I am so happy for them to all be finding love and marrying, and I am so terribly sad that they are grown up"

Plucking up his courage Robert turned to look into his wife's face. He had to know if it was he who had made her cry all those years ago. He had to tell her how sorry he was for ever causing her to shed a tear.

"Cora?" he asked softly, she looked up at him waiting for him to continue, but a knock at the door stopped any further discussion.

"Yes" Cora answered. The door opened and Sybil appeared wrapped in her robe, her hair brushed out for the night. She looked easy and beautiful. It made Cora's throat catch to notice the bump of her growing stomach and think of the baby that grew there. They really were growing up. They had grown up. Her beautiful beautiful babies.

"Mama, Papa" she said with a smile as she entered, "Tom just returned from Matthew and I thought you might like a report. She said with a small smile as she noticed her parents hands entwined together, her mother sitting closer to her father's side of the bed than her own. She had always loved the way her parents loved each other. She sat on the edge of the bed and laid her hand on her stomach rubbing absent mindedly at the baby that was there.

"Thank you Sybil, please" Cora said leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Tom said they spoke briefly. He didn't want to stand too closely so he didn't overhear the whole thing… but suffice to say that the wedding is still on. Matthew has gone now and everything is sorted … for now at least." She said with a small laugh, adding. "I can't imagine Mary will let him off that easily"

Both parents smiled and Cora let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath.

"Thank goodness" Robert said more forcefully than he intended.

"Thank you darling" Cora said happily, "That is excellent news. Thank Tom for us"

Sybil smiled gently and stood to leave, "We know how much everyone wants this wedding, we are happy to help" she said rubbing her stomach, "I will say goodnight then" she looked down and then took a step towards the door.

"Sybil" Robert said quite suddenly, she turned and looked at him.

"Yes Papa?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, motioning to her stomach with his eyes. He hadn't spoken to her about the baby, that wasn't his place to do so. Cora had kept him informed of things, but between he and Sybil they had not even spoken of it.

Sybil's smile reached all the way to her eyes at her father's question. She placed both hands on her stomach and looked down at the bump protruding. "I feel fine papa. A little tired, but mostly fine."

Robert nodded, "Good. Very good."

Sybil turned to leave once more, "Sybil" her father's voice stopped her once again and she turned, her hand on the doorknob.

"You will let me know if you need anything wont you? You must take care of yourself" Robert looked quickly at his daughter and then back to the door. It was almost too much to take. The way he loved his daughters, how much he needed them to be ok, to be happy and safe.

Sybil's felt her throat catch and she nodded before she trusted herself to speak, "yes Papa." She finally said, "Of course". She opened the door and left.

Cora could barely contain the smile that played at her lips. Mary and Matthew were fine which was wonderful news, but the interaction between Sybil and Robert had been so lovely she could feel her heart burning.

"Oh Robert" she said sweetly, rubbing her free hand along his arm, "You have made her so happy"

"I don't know what you mean" he said a little gruffly. Cora smiled and held her tongue, she knew such displays of emotion were hard for him, he had come to be more comfortable to do so with her, but it had taken years.

"You are such a good man" she said, leaning over and placing a kiss against his cheek before setting down against his chest.

Robert sat propped up against the headboard for several minutes breathing in the lilac scent of Cora's hair, enjoying the way her head felt against his chest. He lay his hand around her and ran his hand up and down her back in long gentle strokes, when he heard her sigh contentedly he smiled. He enjoyed moments like this. Just he and Cora. He would enjoy it a lot more if he could get rid of the nagging thoughts of her comments at dinner _"Everyone cries at some point before their wedding"_

"Cora?" he asked softly.

"MmmmMmm" she replied, weaving her hand to come and lay against his chest.

"About what you said at dinner" he began.

"Which part" she laughed gently as she began to gently rub her hand across his chest. She liked the way his chest felt beneath her hand, strong, masculine … hers.

"The part where you said everyone cries before their wedding, did you mean it?"

"Of course. It's a stressful time" she replied matter of factly. Where exactly was he going with this?

"Oh" Robert gathered his courage for what answer he might get with his next question, "Did you?"

Cora smiled against Robert's chest and closed her eyes for a moment. So that was what this was about. She should have known. No matter how many times they discussed those times she could never convince him to move past it. What mattered was now.

"Robert" she said tenderly, "what does any of that matter now" she propped herself up against his chest so she could look at his face. He looked awfully concerned and she knew it bothered him a great deal.

"I don't want to be the cause of your pain Cora, not now, not ever"

"Well you will be glad to know that I am currently feeling no pain. I am happily laying in my husbands arms on the eve of our daughter's wedding. I am happy Robert. You have made me so very happy" she wished he could move on, she wished she could make him see past this. But when he had something on his mind she knew how stubborn he was to see it through.

"I am glad darling that you are so happy now. But back then, did you cry before our wedding? Was it because of me? I must know"

Cora sighed and sat up a little to be more comfortable. He was not going to give up. "Yes Robert, of course I cried" she was as tender and gently with her voice as she could be, and she lay a hand against his cheek to soften the blow. "I was so young, and I was madly in love with this wonderful man, and I was scared."

"What did I do? Was I really so awful? I am so sorry Cora." he looked down and shook his head.

"It wasn't anything in particular darling, I just wanted more. It made me sad when I knew you didn't love me as much as my money and I wanted more attention from you." She explained, moving her hand from his cheek to his chest.

"Oh my darling, I am so terribly sorry" he looked at her and she felt her heart melt at the sight of him.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I cried because I wanted more of you, of your time and attention and love … and I have that. I have had that for all these years and I have been so wonderfully happy Robert. You must stop beating yourself up over the past" she explained forcefully.

"It's the thing in my life I am most ashamed of Cora, I can not apologize enough. I would do anything to change it, to show you how much I do love you" he ran his fingers through her hair and held the back of her head in his hands. She sighed.

"You silly man." She breathed, "I know how much you love me. I have known for more than 30 years."

"That is not enough for you." He protested.

'You are right" she said thoughtfully, then leaning closer against him she lay against his chest and placed her lips inches from his. "I suggest you show me instead" she breathed before she slowly closed the gaps to his lips. Robert pulled her head against his with his hands entwined in her hair. He felt the sweep of her tongue and the heat of her breath as their mouths molded into one, moving in a pleasurable rhythm. She placed her hand against his chest to steady herself and lay more fully against his body. His hands left her hair and one wrapped around her waist, the other stroked the side of her face tenderly.

"I do love you" he murmured against her lips, "So much"

"Oh Robert" she murmured back, lifting her lips from his and placing her mouth against his ear where she whispered, "Show me"

With one swift motion he lifted her body up and then underneath him as he turned to lay above her, one hand keeping the full force of his weight off her, the other coming to rest on her hip, where it began to run strong longing strokes up and down the length of her side. His lips dropped to her jaw line where he began a trail of long, heat filled kisses, much to her delight. Her hands ran along his forearms and biceps and she squeezed her appreciation at his attentions with every kiss and caress. As he ran his hand down her length once more he grasped the hem of her nightdress and began lifting it up her slender form. She shuddered slightly at the change in texture as the feeling of his hand replaced the satin of her nightdress; she bit her lip at the feel of his touch and moved her hands to run down his back. Instinctively she lifted one leg up resting the sole of her foot against the mattress; Robert took this as an invitation and began to run his hand up and down the length of her bent leg, settling himself further against the open space between her thighs. She sighed loudly as she felt his excitement rest against her own and moved her hands to his chest as she began to unbutton his pajama shirt.

"Cora" he sighed against her neck as he blazed a new trail of heat across the base of her neck and along the neckline of her gown. Cora freed his buttons and ran her hands across his chest, trailing her fingers softly down the middle of his chest, down past his belly button, and coming rest at the waist of his pajama bottoms. Bringing his head up from her chest he looked down at his wife and tenderly kissed her lips before pulling away from her to finish disrobing. Cora yanked off her own nightclothes and lifted her other leg up as the first, when Robert rejoined her on the bed she reached out her arms to him and he lay against her surrounded by the feel of her arms enveloping his body, her lips against his neck, her body fitted perfectly beneath his. He lay above her so perfectly he could be inside her in mere moments, but he wanted to show her how much he loved her, and he held back reaching for her arms and gripping her hands in his. He lifted her hands above here head and held them there softly but forcefully. He knew how much she loved this, when he held her down gently and took control of her body with his. She had told him before she loved the way it made her feel to have her body at his disposal, to trust him with everything that she couldn't even lift her hands up was a rush she couldn't explain. Looking into her eyes he dropped his lips to each cheek, then to her neck where he kissed and sucked gently, then to her lips, where she hungrily waited to greet him. Their kisses took on a heat all their own and made Cora squirm beneath her husbands body. His hands against hers. The gentle pressure of his weight on hers, the feel of him waiting excitedly between her legs was almost more than she could bear.

"Show me" she whispered between kisses. Robert pulled away from her lips and smirked down playfully. He lifted away from her lips more fully and she lifted her head to follow him as far as his restraint would allow. He did not return to her lips and moved his attention toward her chest where he kissed a path around each breast, deliberately, painfully avoiding the center where she wanted his attentions the most. He gently moved his tongue against her flesh and listened to her whimper and felt her squirm beneath her. When he felt her shudder in anticipation he eagerly placed his lips against her nipple and flicked his tongue against her there. She cried out, making his groin throb in anticipation.

"Show me" she begged breathlessly. With little restraint left Robert lifted his lips back to hers and took her mouth against hers as he slid effortlessly in between her legs to their collective sighs of pleasure. Cora lifted her legs up and hooked them around his waist as he began to rock a pace against her, moving his lips against hers in unison. He clenched his hands against hers and she gripped back pushing against his hands and feeling their strength. With their bodies combined in every way they rocked against each other, tasting from each other's mouths, both giving and receiving their pleasure together. After some time Robert could not continue without the use of his hands and he let go of Cora's, bracing one hand against the headboard and one at her side. She slipped her arms up to his chest and ran her hands against his body.

"Oh gosh" she cried as he moved against her, "Yes" she said, "Yes" he quickened his pace and she shifted her hands to his back to pull him close and hold on tight. He groaned loudly in pleasure and moved against her with greater intensity. He knew she was close; they had been together so often he knew the signs. He watched her bite her lower lip and felt her arch her back slightly. She was close. He increased his pace, pushing even farther into her than he felt possible. He shifted his hand off the headboard and ran it into her hair. With several more thrusts she came undone beneath him; with several more he joined her there. The pleasure overtaking him in great waves.

After some time they gathered their breaths and untwined their bodies, lying close to each other, her hand against his chest.

"I do so love you" he said, lifting her hand from his chest and kissing its palm.

"I know" Cora replied, rolling on her side to be closer to him. "And I so love you"

"But I do, Cora. You have to know that I do love you"

Giggling softly she proper up on her side and leaned over, "Robert, I know" she said rather forcefully, "I know … but feel free to show me again"


	2. Captain of the Ship

"Mama, you must help him see sense. He is being ridiculous and stubborn. Honestly, I don't know how you ever converse with him without losing your mind" Mary raised her eyebrows and looked to Matthew and Tom for support. Neither man was willing to speak to Cora with the look that had currently set up residence upon her face. Mary was either too foolish to notice, or just didn't care and pressed on. "His views are much too old fashioned for the present environment Mama; you must help him see sense. You must …"

Cora could not listen to another word, "Please Mary, continue to tell me everything I _must_ do for you. You know how much I enjoy being told what to do by my own children!" Cora was livid. She was disappointed at the way the discussion had gone, her stomach was in knots for Robert and she knew his feelings were hurt, she was angry at the way Matthew had handled things. Now Mary was telling her what to do. She was in no mood.

"Oh Mama, you know that's not what I mean. It's just Papa must see reason on this." Mary said exasperatedly.

"Mary!" Cora spun to look her straight on, "Your father is a very proud man, and being told things are not going well does not go easy for him. He has been steering this ship for a long time, it is difficult for him to relinquish control."

"I understand Cora, if we can just help him to see the way forward is this way it will help everyone" Tom said gently, he would not argue with Cora, not now, not ever.

"I know, I understand, and I have agreed with your position. If you think it was easy for me to stand up and tell my husband of 30 years that I agree with you and not him then you are mistaken. I know him, and what has made him angrier than anything is that he thinks I am not on his side. I will not upset him further by badgering him" Cora started to leave but turned and added, "I agree with you, I have told Robert I agree with you, but I will support him no matter what he decides. I will not go against him. You need to be prepared for that." She turned and walked quietly out of the room.

"Well, what do we do now?" Matthew asked slumping into the chair, his head on his forehead.

Mary crossed to sit next to him, "Leave it to Mama. She would never take an alternate view from Papa and leave it at that. She will talk to him, just in her own time"

"I hope you're right" Matthew said.

Robert had started up the stairs towards his room, his blood boiling, his anger marinating in the disrespectful tone from Matthew combined with the crushing blow of Cora's betrayal. She had openly sided against him, said it out loud and agreed with Matthew and Tom. It was more than his pride could take. She thought him foolish; she did not trust his abilities. By the time he reached his room he realized he could not stay cooped up inside. Perhaps a walk, or saddling Triumph and having a ride would clear his head better than the four walls of his room. Taking himself back downstairs he heard voices in the drawing room as he passed which ignited his irritation. They were still discussing him, his great disappointments, his folly. So focused on his anger was he that he almost walked right into Cora as she exited the room hurriedly.

"Robert!" she squealed as he almost bowled her over. He quickly threw his arm around her back to stop her falling down and pulled her against him to gather both their balance. She was breathing heavier than usual. He tried not to notice. She had let him down.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly looking at her briefly then looking away.

"Yes" she said thankfully, "Yes I am fine thank you. I was coming to find you actually" she tried to look at his face but he had averted his gaze. She had hurt him more than she thought. Her stomach twisted painfully at the thought. _Oh Robert!_ She felt his arm loosen its grip around her waist and he stepped back. She felt the coolness of the air as they parted and she smoothed her skirt with her hands to busy herself. He was very upset; she knew he would need some time.

"I'm sorry Cora, I was just on my way to the stable. I need some air" he explained not looking at her.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I understand. Of Course, perhaps when you get back you could come up to my room. I should very much like to talk with you" she moved her head back and forth until she found his eyes and held them with hers. She needed him to know he was still the most incredible man she knew. She needed him to know she loved him and admired him, but she knew he would feel emasculated by this. He didn't speak, he simply nodded his head and moved around her toward the door.

"Oh Robert" she muttered to herself as she watched him walk away.

Riding had been both a blessing and a curse. He had felt powerful again; at least the horse listened to his directions and did as he asked. He had ridden for over an hour, cantering along the clearing to the east and then meandering down the hill admiring the estate. It had felt good to get some air, to be active and get out. The downside had been the state of the Brumley's farm as he had been riding past. The equipment outdated, the fields in need of work. Old Mr. Brumley couldn't keep up since his sons had died in the war, the estate had simply taken care of them. He wondered if was as proud a man now as he had been so many years ago. He would have hated to have felt he was being a burden to anyone. Perhaps Robert had a few things to think about if he would just calm down long enough to do so.

Cora spent the better part of 2 hours in her room alone. She would normally have spent the afternoon hours downstairs, but after the blow up earlier she did not want to bump into Matthew or Mary for a few hours. She felt Tom was the purest in this whole scheme, and she found it difficult to be mad at him regardless. He would always hold a special place for her, he had been Sybil's, now she would love him as her own. She had spent the first hour trying to organize a drawer of scarves and hats for the village poor. She had meant to have O'Brien do it weeks ago, but having something to occupy her gave her a sense of purpose and so she did it herself. After that she had sat in her chaise and read some of her book in the streams of the afternoon sun. It had worn her out, all that warmth accompanied by her constant worry about Robert that she had eventually fallen asleep, her book dropped open on her lap.

When Robert finally made it back to the house he knew he had only a short while to the dressing gong. Perhaps an hour, maybe less. He didn't have time to do any business and was of no min to do so, Cora's request to visit her upon his return sitting in the back of his mind holding court above all else. He made his way to her room and knocked softly before entering. He hadn't expected her to be asleep, by the looks of her book strewn across her lap she hadn't planned on it either. The last few months had taken a toll on his wife. Losing the money. Edith's failed wedding, then losing Sybil … it all caused her intense heartbreak and he knew she was bearing up with remarkable strength despite it all. He sat on the corner of the bed and looked at the figure of his sleeping wife. The light from the window was touching the pale flesh of her cheekbone and skimming the side of her mouth. Her head was slanted to one side and the angle of her long delicate neck showed the hollow at the base of her throat. Her blouse had become slightly untucked on the side and showed the color of her nude slip underneath. Even when they were in disagreement she took his breath away. She was such a beautiful creature he could almost not take in air sometimes. It seemed to him that he had aged more and more every year, and Cora had become more and more elegant and regal. Her slender form showing slight curves following the birth of their children, her hair growing more lush each passing year, her skin softer and more porcelain. She was a vision … a vision who thought him a foolish old man. It frustrated him so. Deciding not to wake her he stood up and turned to the door. The soft sound of her voice stopping him in his tracks, he turned.

"Robert?" she said sleepily, "I am sorry, I must have dozed off" she yawned and pulled herself up to a more seated position. "Were you leaving?" she asked concerned.

"I didn't want to wake you" he explained gently returning to the corner of the bed.

"I needed to anyway" she said searching his face for an indication of his thoughts. "How was your ride?" she asked standing to move and sit next to him.

"It was pleasant. I needed the air" he said in slightly clipped tones. He didn't want to tell her his thoughts on Mr. Brumley. He wasn't ready for that yet.

She reached out and touched his arm, "Robert" she began.

"Do we really have to discuss it now?" he asked, standing to get a little distance. It was too hard to be mad at her when she was so close and so disarming.

"I think we ought to." She said forcefully, "Robert what happened downstairs …"

"What happened downstairs was everyone turned on me. It is obvious they don't need me, but what is most upsetting is that you think Matthew knows more than me. You value his opinion over mine" Robert did not even realize how upset he was about that until he said the words. He began to pace. Cora watched him and took a breath.

"That is simply not true" she said gently. "I happen to agree that given the circumstances Matthew and Tom have come up with a good plan, your plan led us in the past, theirs can lead us through the future. It is not you" Cora tried to explain.

"You took their side" Robert yelled as he threw his hands up exasperated. "You chose them." He did not wish to frighten her, he had not even meant to raise his voice, but the more he thought about it the more hurt he became.

Cora rose to her feet and spoke with force, "Lower your voice" she hissed, "I will not have this turn into an argument between us … not after all we have been through. I won't allow it"

"You won't allow it" he repeated with amazement, "really? How do you think you can manage that? You have gone against me in front of everyone and I am made to seem foolish because of it."

"It was not everyone, it was your daughter and your sons-in law, I have not chosen them over you and you are not made to look foolish … except maybe right now" she said evenly. Robert bristled and turned away from her.

"If you believed in me you would have been on my side" he tried not to sound childish, but even he heard it in his voice as he said it. It was his pride that was hurt, nothing else.

"Robert Crawley" Cora said in a stern motherly tone, she walked up behind him and put her arms around body resting then on his chest, the side of her face pressed against his back. "You are my husband and I love you, but right now you are being foolish. I love you, I support you … always, but I do not always agree with you. I have told you how I feel, I have given you my opinion, and now that is the end of it. I will not interfere anymore and I will support your decisions, as I always have done. But if you ever thought for one moment I would be that wife who sat quietly and offered no thoughts of her own then you were very sadly mistaken … I would think you have figured that out by now" he did now say anything, but he did not pull away and so Cora continued. He needed his ego stroked, she needed him to feel appreciated, and she knew how to make him feel better. He needed to hear the things she only ever thought and didn't say. "Robert, you are the best man I have ever met, you are loyal and kind, you are generous and intelligent and capable. You are the father of my children for which I give thanks every day. You are the man this entire house looks to in all things. You are the king of my heart. Nothing will change that, not now, not ever. Surely someone as intelligent as you can see that my agreeing with someone else makes no difference when compared with that"

Robert let out a sigh. "You are flattering me" he said begrudgingly.

"Yes" Cora said as she slipped around from his back to his front holding onto the lapels of his jacket. "Yes I am, because you cannot see how wonderful and strong you are because of your damned pride"

"Cora!" he said in shock, "You are a lady"

"I am your lady, and I will say damn any time I damn well please if it will get you to pay attention to what is right in front of your face."

He smiled down at her, the feisty, free spirited woman in front of him. "And what is that?"

"The woman who loves you despite your pride, and maybe even because of it." She leaned forward and placed a kiss against his lips, softly brushing his lips with her own and then pulled away.

"Well, perhaps" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Perhaps what?" she asked, running her hands up his chest, across his shoulders and around his neck.

"Perhaps we won't argue over this, if you will kiss me again" he said with a smirk.

"Well I think I can do that" she smiled; leaning forward again they took each other's mouths in a soft lingering kiss. Cora parted her lips slightly and Robert gently slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, enjoying the feel of her tongue against his. She lifted her hands to the back of his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Their kiss turned more passionate as they worked their mouths against each other in a heated embrace. Robert's hands ran down from her waist and cupped her buttocks between his hands. She ran her hands through his hair.

The sound of the dressing gong interrupted the moment and they slowly pulled away, breathing deeply.

"Of course" he grumbled in her ear as they pulled apart. She laughed gently and ran her hand across his cheek.

"Hold that thought darling" she said playfully as she crossed to her closet. "I do feel sorry for Tom and Matthew" she said as Robert made his way to his adjoining door.

"Why is that?" he asked casually.

"I know how I got out of your bad books … but I don't think they have the same options available to them" she laughed as Robert's face showed surprise and then grew stern.

"No … they don't" he said with a smile.


	3. It was a boy

_**OK – So I guess this is a What Happened Before scene. **_

Carson had never run so fast in all his life. In hindsight he should have sent the footman, but Thomas was a sullen fellow who would have surely taken his time and delivered it with no tact. As soon as the news came downstairs Carson new he would be the one to share it, and so he had taken off at an uncouth pace to find him. He had last been seen taking Isis for a walk and he prayed they were on the return leg as their walks could be rather lengthy. Rounding the bend he felt a wave of relief wash over him at the sight of Lord Grantham striding across the grass, Isis bounding along next to him. His relief was momentary as he remembered the reason for his haste. Seeing his butler running toward him Robert quickened his pace.

"Carson? Where is the fire?" Robert asked with as much lightness as he could at the strange sight before him. He knew it was either earth shattering good news, or bad to have Carson literally running.

"My Lord" Carson gasped catching his breath, his heart was in his throat and he had been running like a madman, "I am afraid you must come straight away" he breathed deeply and tried to be as gentle as possible, "it's her Ladyship My' Lord, she has taken a fall"

"What?!" Robert felt his heart drop into his stomach and felt as if Carson had just punched him in the gut. This could not be happening. "Where is she?" he asked, the fear rising in his throat. Carson would not have run across the estate if it was a simple fall, this was obviously serious. Oh dear God – the baby!

"In her room My' Lord …" Robert took off in a sprint toward the house. "Dr Clarkson is being fetched" Carson called after him as he hurried behind his Lordship. He could not keep pace with him, he had just run around looking for him and His Lordship was moving at an impressive speed. Carson hoped it would all be alright, but his heart told him not to hold on to that too much.

Robert ran as fast as he could across the lawn and around the corner. He cursed himself for being gone from the house at such a time. Good heaven. What had happened? How could this have be? His mind was racing with thoughts of Cora, was she in pain? How was the baby? Who was with her? He willed his legs to work faster, Isis ran along beside him and it gave him a small sense of comfort. He should be mad at the dog for taking him away from the house, but even he knew that was not rational. Finally reaching the house he could feel his chest burning from the exertion but he pushed it aside, Cora was more important than his out of shape breathlessness. Reaching the stairs he took them two at time, past the scared looking maid dusting the railing and turning towards his wife's room. He could hear her cries of pain from down the hall and he was overcome with panic and fear. _No! No! God in Heaven No!_

He didn't knock on the door but hurled it open and burst inside. Panting, sweating, out of breath he stood in the room taking in the scene before him. Cora was on the bed, clutching at her stomach, blood pooled underneath her. She was breathing heavy and letting out cries of pain in bursts. O'Brien was at her bedside wiping Cora's brow with a wet cloth, handing used ones back to Mrs. Hughes whose face portrayed the fear Robert felt. Mary was at her mother's side of the bed stroking her shoulder, murmuring words of encouragement. "Dr Clarkson will be here soon mama. Carson went to find Papa." she said gently. No-one had seen Robert enter, he had been standing observing the scene but a moment and he felt the air completely knocked out of him. This could not end well. He was not a Dr, but even he could see he was in danger of losing everything.

"Cora" he said as he snapped back to himself and rushed toward the bed. Mary looked up at him.

"Oh thank heavens he found you" Mary breathed. Cora tipped her head to her side and looked at Robert's face. She was pale and sweaty, the exertion of her pain and Robert presumed labor showed on her face. The fear in her blue eyes broke his heart clear in two.

"Robert" she breathed, barely above a whisper and she began to reach her hand out towards him but pulled it right back to her stomach as she lay back against the pillows and cried out. Robert looked at Mary in agony himself and she moved off the bed to give him space closer to Cora. He scooted close to her placing his hand on her forehead, stroking her hair.

"It's ok darling" he soothed, "its ok" he murmured gently. Cora reached her hand up and he grasped it in his, she squeezed tightly as she cried out and sat up from the pillows. "Dr. Clarkson is coming darling. He's coming. You'll be ok my love" he murmured soothing words, as much to Cora as to himself as he lay gentle kisses against her forehead. He did not care that O'Brien or Mrs. Hughes were there to see it. His only concern was Cora. How could this have happened?

The burst of pain lapsed and Cora collapsed exhausted against the pillows again. Robert held her hand tight, his other hand stroking her hair.

"Oh Robert" she said softly, her voice was raspy from her exertions and her throat caught as the tears bubbled inside her, "I'm sorry" she said as she choked back a sob, a small tear ran down her cheek and Robert's thumb gently brushed it away.

"Shhhhh darling, shhhh. It's ok, you're going to be ok" he choked back the tears he felt forming in his throat. There was no way the baby would survive this. He could see the blood, she was obviously in labor, the poor thing would be too small. He would have to mourn that baby later, now his concern was for Cora. He couldn't lose her as well. He stroked her head and felt her hand clench his tightly again as another wave of pain overcame her. She panted and cried out. It seemed worse this time. She gripped him so tightly his hand hurt and he knew she was in intense pain.

"Where is Dr. Clarkson?" he snapped at Mrs. Hughes who was gathering up some wet towels.

"I will check My' Lord, and bring more linens." She rushed out the door as Robert heard Mary thank her from behind him. He had forgotten she was still there.

"Mary, what happened?" he asked not taking his eyes off Cora, who had slumped back against the pillows, Robert's hand brushing her cheek.

"She slipped My' Lord" O'Brien said quickly, retrieving a fresh cloth from the chair beside her and dipping it in the basin of cool water next to Cora. "On some … soap" her voice was shaky. Robert supposed it had been quite a fright for the ladies maid. She seemed rather shaken now that Robert looked at her.

"Thank you O'Brien, for helping her" he looked up as he said the words and saw O'Brien bite her lip and avert her eyes. She looked as if she was about to cry. His attention returned to Cora as he heard her speak again.

"I'm sorry Robert" she cried as she held her stomach with her free hand.

Before he could reply there was a knock at the door and Mary moved to open it.

"Oh " she breathed in relief, "Thank goodness you are here"

The Dr. walked in the room with his bag looking as if he had just run here himself. Robert turned to see him and stood up from the bed to greet him.

"Dr. Clarkson, thank you for coming" Robert said quickly.

"Of course Lord Grantham. How is Lady Grantham?" he peered around Robert to the bed where Cora lay in her sweat, blood and pain.

Robert felt his throat almost close as he tried to answer, nothing came out. His lips were working but no words escaped. Mary answered instead, "She slipped on some soap after her bath. She has been in pain ever since. We think she is having the baby, there … has been a lot of blood" Robert stood still as moved around him and approached Cora.

"Hello Lady Grantham" he said in a soothing, calm voice "How are you feeling?"

He heard Cora's voice, he could see Dr. Clarkson touch Cora's forehead, then open his bag and listen to her heartbeat. He heard give an order to O'Brien who nodded and walked out of the room. He stood still as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Dr. Clarkson pulling items out of his bag. Mrs. Hughes returned with a stack of linens and towels. Mary moved next to her mother on the bed, Edith came in and stood next to Mrs. Hughes, followed by Sybil who stood next to her father.

The sound of Cora's more intense cry of pain bought him out of his haze. She almost screamed that time, there was so much blood.

"Cora!" he moved toward the bed but Sybil's arm on his stopped him.

"Papa, you need to leave now. Let Dr. Clarkson help her." She spoke older and wiser than her years and gently nudged him toward the door.

"Dr." Robert said pleadingly. Looking up from Cora Dr. Clarkson nodded at Robert.

"I will let you know when I know more your Lordship" he said, as Sybil gently eased her father out the door and led him down to the drawing room.

"Let me ring for some tea" she said gently standing with her arm on her fathers, comforting him through this mist of fear and concern.

"How did this happen? My God!" he said in shock as he placed a hand to his forehead. Sybil stood next to him rubbing his back gently. After a moment she quietly explained what she knew.

"From what little mama and O'Brien have said we believe mama slipped getting out of the bath, on some soap. It was just an awful accident papa"

He shook his head gently and looked down at his youngest daughter. She would stay his youngest it seemed. He could not see a way the baby would come through this. His baby, his and Cora's last little gift. He moved away and made his way to the scotch decanter and poured himself a glass.

"Forget the tea" he said as he took a sip. It was probably a bad idea, but he needed to steady his nerves. This was worse than when Cora was giving birth to the girls, at least then things were smooth, he was worried but not like this. He closed his eyes and saw the blood, heard her cries of pain, saw the fear and hurt in her eyes. He took another sip and leaned against the desk. It was several minutes before he realized Sybil was still in the room, he heard her thank Thomas for the tea and listened to her pour a cup. She brought it to him, placing it in front of him and removing his almost empty scotch glass without a word. He heard the door open again, but only turned when he heard Sybil say, "Dr. Clarkson"

Robert faced the Dr. and cleared his throat, "How is she?" he asked as strongly as he could. The scotch had given him a little more courage.

Dr. Clarkson let out a small sigh, "She is in early labor My' Lord. It seems the sudden fall may have triggered her body to deliver the baby after the shock."

"Will she be alright?" Robert asked not able to keep the concern from his voice.

"I am not sure My' Lord. Early labor bought on by an event like this is dangerous for both mother and baby. I will do all I can My' Lord. She is in excellent physical health otherwise, so that is a very good sign." Robert was nodding as he listened to the Dr. explain how his whole life was headed off a cliff. The Dr. paused a moment before he finished, "My' Lord, at this early stage of delivery, combined with the trauma, I do not think the baby will survive" he completed gently.

Robert nodded absently. He had known. He had seen the blood, understood what it meant. But Cora. He could not lose her too. "I thought as much" he said sadly. Dr. Clarkson turned to leave, when he was to the door Robert called after him and spoke with as much authority as he could in this situation, "Dr. Clarkson … save her!"

The Dr. nodded, "I will do my best My' Lord" he said as he walked out the door.

Several hours later Robert stood in his room with Bates. He stared out the window and tried to take in the events of the day. His wife would be fine, their baby had died. Mary had come to the drawing room two hours after Dr. Clarkson had left Robert there. She had told him with tears in her eyes that her mother would be fine, but the baby had not lived. Robert had nodded and given her a hug before heading up the stairs to see his wife. Earlier he had bounded up, taking them 2 at a time, and yet now he walked up solemnly. Cora was fine, he should be over the moon. He was of course, so relieved and happy that she was safe. But the baby. Their baby was gone. Cora would be devastated, he felt that way himself. He had knocked gently on the door and entered. Dr. Clarkson was speaking with O'Brien and Mrs. Hughes giving them instructions. Edith sat on the chair at her mother's bedside, Cora lay curled up on her side. The linens had been cleaned. She looked as if she could very well be sleeping in their bed as usual, except this was anything but usual. He had climbed on the bed next to her, laying his chest against her back, wrapping an arm around her, burying his face against her hair. He had cared less that others. were in the room. It was their room after all, they were the visitors here not him. He had curled his body against her and felt her hand reach his and grip it tight. She had started to cry, sobbing gently beneath his embrace, her body shuddering against his own. Slowly he became aware that Edith had stood, he heard several voices as the others made their way out of the room, and before he knew it they were alone. They lay on the bed, his body molded to hers, his arm cradling her, her hand gripping him tightly as she sobbed great tears. He buried his head further against her hair and kissed her there. His heart was broken for her. For himself. He had not cried in front of her, he had been determined to be her rock.

After some time she choked out 4 words before dissolving into her tears again, "He was a boy." Robert had bitten his lip and shut his eyes tight as her words had sunk into his soul. Their son. His heir. He had held her until she fell asleep and retreated to his room. Bates had been there. He had not spoken much to him, but heard his words of comfort as he stared out the window. After some time Robert turned to his trusted Valet, they had seen the worst of people together during the war. He trusted him with his life.

"It was a boy" Robert choked out, the first time he had said the words about his son. His tears no longer remaining inside, but shaking his body as they ripped through him. _It was his boy _Robert thought. He apologized to Bates, he didn't need to see his employer cry. He held it together long enough to dismiss him and he made his way to his bed. Robert sat down, lay his head in his hands and let himself mourn his son.


	4. That's the thing

"Yes. I think I can be relied upon to remember any of our guests who are found dead in their beds come morning" Robert said sitting across from Cora. He knew he was not going to like this and he braced himself for what was to come.

"Aah, well, that's the thing" Cora began; she looked away and bit her lip before returning to Robert's face. It was time. It was long overdue actually, she had never kept a secret from him for this long and it had eaten at her with a vengeance. He was so confused why Mary would stay with Richard, because he did not know what she knew. He didn't know the truth, and now she had to deliver it. She had planned out what she would say so many times over the years and yet she could not think of the way to begin now. She looked down at her hands and then back at Robert. She would have to look at him; it was the only way to deliver such news. Face to face. He deserved that respect.

"You see, Mr. Pamuk did not die in _his_ bed" Cora swallowed hard and let out a breath.

Robert tipped his head slowly to the side and took him her words. Not _his_ bed … as if indicating he died in another bed. "Whose bed was it?" he asked keeping his tone even. He had a thought of what she might say, he wished it was not the case but the look that came across Cora's face answered his deepest fear and he answered his own question, "Mary's?" he closed his eyes after watching Cora nod slowly.

Cora could feel the disappointment radiating from Robert. She knew he would be upset, of course he would. She had been when she lived through it all those years ago, and now she could finally share it with him. She prayed he would forgive her, forgive Mary. She knew it would be a shock for him to hear what had transpired between Mr. Pamuk and Mary that night, but the details of what followed … she prayed he could still look at her the same way after what she had done. She was not ashamed though, she'd had to help Mary, and she would do it again if she were placed back in that situation … but it had been awful. She hoped he could see how difficult it had been for her.

"Yes" Cora spoke the confirmation out loud. "In Mary's room"

Robert looked up. He had always known deep down there was something not right after that visit. There had been rumors in London which he had dismissed as baseless, yet if he was truly honest he had known something was amiss. What exactly he had not known. Now it was clear, and Cora had known all this time.

"Am I safe to assume he was not there to read a bedtime story" Robert said with a hint of anger playing at his tone. He wasn't angry, not really, but why had they not told him sooner? So much had transpired since then and although disappointed, he could move past it. Did Cora really want Mary married to Sir Richard Carlisle as punishment for Mr. Pamuk? He could scarcely believe the thought, and yet she had held tight her secret.

Cora answered in a sigh, "No" she tipped her head to the side to try to read her husband's face. He was upset she knew, if only she could soften the blow. "He came to her that night and …"

Holding up his hand he rose to his feet "Please Cora, I needn't hear the details" he walked across to the mantel and placed his hands upon it staring into the fire. Cora sat silently, giving him time to absorb the information. After a minute he turned to face his wife once more, "He didn't force himself on her did he?"

Cora shook her head in the negative. "No. But it was his idea apparently. She was reading when he arrived in her room … I suppose, he convinced her" Cora felt herself blush at the thought of it. After all this time it still caused her unease, what Robert must be thinking? She could only speculate.

"Well it's a good job he's dead or I would bloody well kill him myself! In my house! My daughter!" his voice raised as he spoke and he looked to the door remembering he did not want to be overheard.

"I know" Cora said sympathetically.

"Why did you never say anything to me?" Robert asked walking across the room to refill is scotch glass. He needed a drink. His head was beginning to throb and he rubbed it as he walked.

This was where it was going to get tricky. It wasn't just what had happened, or how they had dealt with it that would upset him … it was her silence … he had to understand. She prayed he would. She closed her eyes and sat up straighter to gather her strength, opening her eyes she spoke, "Mary begged me not to. She said she couldn't stand the way you would look at her knowing what … knowing about him."

"So you just never told me. Mary asked you to hide this from me and you agreed? Do you not think that this may have come in useful over the years? I could have helped direct her" he took a sip of his drink and took a few steps back towards Cora who was sitting on the edge of her seat, back as straight as an arrow, "and now she's stuck with this, Sir Richard Carlisle" his voice dripping with disdain over the man's name "who she obviously can barely tolerate. Bloody hell Cora … you should have told me!"

Cora had known this would not be an easy conversation, she knew it was hard for him to hear and yet his anger at her served only to solidify her calm demeanor. She had been right to do as she had done. She had been right to keep it from him in the past; he would have been devastated had he known at the time. Now, with so much time passed it was easier to take in. She would not fold to his anger; she was determined to have him understand her side.

"Lower your voice. Would you like the servants to hear the entire conversation" she said through slanted eyelids, "I kept Mary's secret for years, not for her but for you"

"For me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Robert, for you." She replied matter of factly and held her hand up to silence him when he moved to open his mouth, "It was my belief at the time that news of this nature would devastate you beyond repair. No-one wants to learn that their daughter … their eldest daughter has been unvirtuous, and you of all people have always held Mary in such high esteem. I thought it would destroy you. I kept it from you to save you from heartache not to hurt you. Surely you can see that." Her tone softened and she moved her lips into a gentle smile, he had to know she was not motivated by any other means than concern for him. "I kept her secret because I couldn't have it hurting you"

Robert had moved back to the couch and sat in the chair letting the words run through him. He took a sip of his drink and stared into the glass for several minutes. His heart was beating fast at the news he had received, his mind was whirling with questions. Cora said she was motivated by concern for him … she was probably right. He hated having to admit that, but had he known back then he did not know what his reaction would have been. Now he had been through this awful war, nearly lost Matthew, almost lost Cora, and Sybil … well, she and Branson had rocked his world more than he cared to admit. Now his view was different than it may have been before the world took a giant leap into the craziness. He looked from his glass at Cora who sat watching him, her face pulled into gentle concern the way she was want to look at him when he was distressed.

"Yes. I suppose I do see that." He let out a sigh and leaned back against the chair, "I look back at the last years and it seems that things that mattered a great deal before do not seem to matter as much anymore. I think perhaps your timing in this has been well planned"

"It wasn't planned Robert, it was just time." Cora said gently. "I thought for a long time that Mary had everything in hand with Sir Richard, but now I wonder if it would be better for everyone if she had other options."

Placing a hand on his forehead he rubbed at his temple. "But why does she not just break it with him?"

Cora frowned and moved her hand to rub her chest, her heart was beating so hard she could feel it through her dress. There was still so much to tell him. "Mary told him"

"What?" Robert sat up nearly spilling her drink. Mary was not foolish; she wouldn't have given him that kind of ammunition to use against her willingly. "Why?"

Cora felt as though she were unraveling a long tangled string of yarn. Every part she untied just left more to be undone. "Bates's wife found out about it, somehow, I am not really sure exactly, but she threatened to expose the story …"

"So Bates left. He fell on his sword for Downton … of course" Robert's mind was recalling his conversation with Carson after bates left. Did Carson know too? Who else knew what he did not?

"Yes, but then even when he tried to pay for her silence she went back on her word. So Mary went to London and told Sir Richard, asking him to buy the story from Mrs. Bates and force her into a contract that would silence her" Cora closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. She was all of a sudden so very tired, she felt as though she were reliving the whole thing.

"So Mary will not break with him for fear he will share her secret" Robert said, leaning forward placing his arms on his knees.

"For fear he will publish it" Cora corrected.

"My word! Sir Richard is even worse than I thought, she can't marry him … not someone who threatens her with ruin. By God" Robert stood again and walked back to the fireplace mantel. He could not find a comfortable place to be. This news unsettled him and he could not get comfortable. With one large gulp he downed the remainder of his drink and let out his breath after he swallowed, the heat of the drink coming out in his breath.

"I know. Mary won't hear of it. She feels the shame for the family will be too great. She doesn't want Matthew to know, she feels she can't do anything but continue on with him. Oh Robert, I have tried to talk with her … she needs to hear it from you I think. She needs to know that you will not turn from her as she fears." Cora stood and approached the mantel. Now the secret was out there had to be someway to get Mary out from Sir Richard.

Robert turned to face Cora, his eyes veiled in sadness, "She thinks I will turn from her?" he asked quietly.

Cora reached out to touch her husbands arm reassuringly, "She thinks you will bitterly disappointed, she respects and loves you so very much … she could not bare it if you thought differently of her because of it"

"But she told you"

Cora withdrew her hand from Robert's arm and turned away. She felt her throat constrict and her breathing begin to get ragged. It was coming. Soon he would know it all. She was more nervous for this than any other part of the story. Mary could not bare the shame of her father knowing about her indiscretion and Cora could not bare him thinking ill off her for helping conceal the full extent of her shame.

"Cora?" Robert questioned, confused at her sudden change in behavior, "She told you, didn't she? How else would you know?" he took a step closer to her coming up behind her, he watched as her back straightened again and her head came up as she turned back to face him.

"Yes, she told me. Rather, she showed me I suppose is more the truth." Robert's face remained calm but showed his confusion, "After Mr. Pamuk came to her room, after … everything … he cried out and fell on the bed dead. Mary was panicked and confused and in need of help. She couldn't move him you see. She couldn't leave him in her bed to be found … could you imagine the scandal? She needed someone, so she woke Anna, and then … "

'She woke you" Robert finished. Of course! How else would the man have made it back to his own bed when he was dead in Mary's room? Robert's mind was struggling to take it all in. Cora had … carried his body?

Cora nodded; her eyes had become glassy as she retold the story. She despised reliving that night. Having to handle the body of that man, having to take him the length of the house. Putting him back to bed. It made her skin crawl to think of it now. "Yes. She woke me, and I helped her." She looked at her hands a moment and realized they were shaking. She had kept this secret from him so long to release it caused her to tremble. "I helped her. Anna and Mary and I, we …" she swallowed hard and felt a single tear run slowly down her cheek, "we covered him up and we" she took a shaky breath, "we carried him back to his room. We placed him in his bed. We went back to our rooms." Cora felt her lip tremble. She was not ashamed of what she had done, but to tell Robert, she was finally free of it. The awful memory, the weight of the secret, it had been a burden she had carried far too long.

"Cora" Robert breathed slowly. He could scarcely believe his ears. She had carried a corpse, a naked male corpse the distance of their house, and kept it secret for years, for Mary, for him. He could barely recall a time he had been more in awe of his wife.

Cora looked up from her trembling hands and looked squarely in her husbands eyes, "I am not ashamed Robert. It was awful to live through, I am sure it is not what you wanted to hear and it is certainly not something I wanted to do. But what options did I have? I could not let that happen to Mary, to our family … to you. So I helped her. We carried his body away and kept the secret. And I would do it again if I had to." Her words were brave and strong, the tear that lingered on her cheek and the trembling of her hands told the truth of how much this was costing her.

Robert stepped forward and covered her hands in his bringing them to his lips. This night had given him more information than he had thought possible. His mind was spinning, and yet one thing had been made clear … Cora was more remarkable than even he knew. "You are an amazing woman Cora Crawley" he said softly, rubbing her hands against his cheek. "You have done the unimaginable for our family, and I cannot find the words to explain how much your strength inspires me right now"

Cora looked up into her husband's eyes in shock and happiness. "You're not … you don't think differently of me because of it?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips, her face expressing the happiness his reaction was giving her.

"Oh yes. I think differently of you … I think you are stronger than I ever thought, I think you are a more wonderful mother than I ever imagined, I think you are even more or a miraculous gift to this family and more importantly … to me, than I could ever have known." Robert lowered Cora's hands and held them in his as he pulled his wife closer to him, wrapping her hands around his waist and bringing his own hands up to cup her face. "You amaze me." He said with a smile. He had a lot of information to sort through, he had a conversation he needed to have with Mary that would change the course of her life. He wished he could beat Sir. Richard Carlisle to a bloody pulp. He had questions, he had concerns. Yet right now all those things would have to wait. In his arms he had the most amazing woman he had ever beheld. Someone who would do the most extraordinary things for those she loved and it caused Robert's heart to burn with pride. Leaning in slowly he bought his lips to his wife's and kissed her softly.

"You wonderful American woman" he said with a smile. Cora grinned up at him with relief and her heart swelled in her chest. Her burden was lifted, and he loved her all the more for it. These war years had been hard for them, and yet here they stood in each other's arms, eyes wide open and unveiling the secrets of the past. She had never felt so free. She moved her head back to his and kissed him back. Apparently, the truth really does set you free.


	5. Really Smart People

_**C'mon … don't we all wonder what happened after Mary left!?**_

"I hope you know really smart people sleep in separate rooms" Mary said turning to her father from the doorway.

"I keep a bed made up in my room, isn't that enough?" Robert asked in honestly curious. He could really care less if people knew he shared a bed with his wife or not. He kept a bed made up in his room as propriety demanded, but he would be damned if he would sleep in it, away from his wife. He just couldn't sleep properly without her now, he enjoyed the way she lay close to him and sometimes lay her arm across his chest in the night. He liked how he could smell her hair and the way they lay awake some night talking about nothing in particular. He particularly enjoyed the nights Cora couldn't sleep and woke him with her hands roaming his body, her warm kisses wakening his skin in all the right places. They were a long time married, there was nothing wrong in it and if it was not usually the done thing then everyone else could hang it. He was proper in everything he did in life; society could give him his bed with his wife.

Mary raised her eyebrows at her father and left the room. What a peculiar conversation Robert thought. He was not used to walking in to his daughters in Cora's room at this time of night. This had not been an ordinary night however. Thoughts of Sybil came rushing into his mind and he fought the urge to get angry all over again. He had already said his piece to his youngest daughter. Already yelled and bellowed enough for one day. Turning to the bed he pulled back the covers and climbed in next to Cora, who was smiling big and wide.

"What was that about?" Robert asked motioning with his head toward the now closed door. Cora leaned a little closer to her husband.

"Matthew proposed to Mary!" she said clasping her hands together under her chin and giggling in happiness.

"What? When?" Robert asked in confusion. He had just seen them a little less than 2 hours ago, when did this sudden change take place?

"Tonight. Now, over a plate of sandwiches. Oh Robert! This would just answer every one of our prayers" Cora said happily beaming at her husband as she took in his surprised expression and watched it change from surprise, merging into a large and handsome smile.

"Magnificent!" Robert said with a large grin, "How marvelous. Thank heavens for it. I am so very glad to have things finally become settled."

At his words Cora screwed up her nose and frowned slightly, "Well, it's not quite settled darling" she said gently. Perhaps she should have been a little clearer in her delivery of the news. "She has not given him an answer yet"

Robert shrugged away Cora's words, "But she will wont she? I think she can see that she may have treated Matthew harshly at first, but now I can see a change in her."

Cora marveled at Robert's observance. He often surprised her with the things he noticed that she assumed he had overlooked. Nodding Cora answered, "Well, she says she loves him. She just needs a little time, but she may just say yes. I hope she does. I truly do."

"This has been the strangest evening. First Sybil, and that fool Branson who I still need to give a dressing down to regardless what Sybil says. And now ending with this … I am quite overcome, I cannot remember an evening of such contrasts" Robert lifted his arm and placed it around Cora who snuggled close to him laying her hand on his chest.

"I completely agree. It has been rather an exciting evening" Cora laughed softly as she ran her hand across Robert's chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter against him sighing happily. His night had gone from anger and rebellion to the possible solving of one of their most intricate problems. If Mary would just accept Matthew everything would be as it should be. Cora's daughter would have her mother's money, her grandson would inherit and all would be well. He could stop feeling guilty about her vast fortune being swallowed up in Downton and given away. They could stop arguing over the entail. Oh his mother would finally be able to put it all to rest.

Cora lay in her husband's arms and wondered about Mary. Why did she have to tell Matthew? It was one thing she wished they could all just forget, how would they explain to Robert if Matthew wouldn't have her after he knew the truth? Would he really cast her aside if he knew? She could not be sure. It had shocked and disappointed Cora, yet she had been able to forgive her daughter because she was her mother … her love had no requirements attached to it. Could Matthew be so forgiving so soon in their young relationship? It was a difficult situation. Perhaps Cora could convince Mary that telling Matthew was not necessary, maybe she could find a way to help her see that in the greater scheme of things this one omission was not a big deal. Perhaps.

Robert interrupted his wife's thoughts when he spoke softly, "Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?" he smiled at the thought of his less than elegant proposal.

Cora chuckled and smiled, "How could I forget? You made me so happy that day" she said turning to look up his face. He looked down at her and grimaced.

"I was ridiculous Cora. Why would have ever have said yes to that foolish boy?" he smiled at her, why on earth did she say yes to him? She was a goddess, he had been a disaster.

"You were sweet" she corrected him.

"I was a bumbling fool" he counter argued.

"Oh, but darling you were a sweet bumbling fool" Cora laughed as Robert raised his eyebrows in mock shock and tickled her sides with his hands.

"So you do think me a fool" he teased, tickling her sides as she wriggled and laughed next to him.

"Stop" Cora cried out in delight, "Stop" she squealed. He continued his assault and leaned up on his side and gently pushed her back against her pillow so he could have greater access to his target. Her hand flew to his to try to stop him, but he was so much stronger than she was.

"This will teach you to say yes to a bumbling fool no matter how sweet he was" Robert laughed as tears of laughter escaped Cora's eyes.

"No more. Please" she gasped through her giggles. Robert felt he had made his point and stopped tickling Cora's sides. He found himself leaning above her while she lay beneath him breathing heavily, her cheeks and chest rosy from their exertions. She was catching her breath and lifted her hands to smooth her hair away from her face. As Robert hovered above her looking down on the vision below him he was overcome. He could not have imagined a more perfect and wonderful wife as the one he somehow managed to find. Call it fate, destiny, the answer to prayer … he did not know, but he had been lucky in his wife. He knew it, he was grateful for whatever it was that had bought them together.

He breathed in a sigh and bought a hand up to smooth a stray hair Cora had missed causing her to look directly at his face. She smiled up at him and his heart constricted, God he loved her. He brushed the side of her cheek with his hand and cupped her cheek.

"You are the greatest treasure in my life." He said seriously, "I love you Cora. More than anything else, I love you"

Cora heard the words her husband spoke to her and tucked her bottom lip underneath her top one. How could she have ever said no to a man like him? His words were so wonderful she felt she could fly, but she reached her arm up and drew her hand around his neck and pulled him close to her mouth to kiss him instead. "Oh Robert" she said just before their lips met.

His lips touched hers with softness and excitement. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip as he kissed her gently causing him to part his lips and welcome her inside. Their lips molded together with the ease and familiarity of those who had been kissing each other for decades. She never tired of the feeling of his lips on hers. She never tired of the way he made her body come alive and her skin tingle in every part of her body. She let one hand remain behind his neck pulling him close to her. The other hand she lifted to his chest slipping it beneath his pajama shirt and running it up his masculine chest. She felt the warmth of his chest against her fingers, the slight bristle of his hair against her skin, the firmness of his muscular frame. She ran her tongue across his lip again and drew her mouth closed to gently bite at his lip.

Robert lowered his body closer to Cora's and moved one hand to her neck, letting his fingers slowly trace her neckline and caress the top of her chest as he kissed her lips and gently slid his tongue against the inside of her mouth. He could feel her hand on his chest and it felt soft and enticing. She was running her fingers across his nipples and he kissed her more eagerly as he felt her fingers linger there. Running his hand down her chest he molded it against her right breast and took it in his hand gently, enjoying the feel of its weight and firmness in his hand. He felt her body arch slightly as he did so, and when he rubbed the tip of her breast between his fingers tenderly he felt her moan against his mouth.

Cora took her hand from the back of his neck and bought it to join the other on his chest. She undid his buttons as their mouths caressed each other passionately and his fingers teased her nipple at an agonizingly slow pace. Cora was getting more and more frenzied the longer their mouths mimicked what they would like other parts of their bodies to do. With incredible speed she managed to undo his shirt and pulled it down his arms, he helped by lifting his arms up and out of the shirt. When he was free she broke their kiss and bought her lips to his chest and placing her warm tongue against his firm and sensitive nipples. He groaned and moved his hand from her chest to the back of her head pulling softly at her hair.

When he felt he might explode Robert moved his arms around Cora and pulled her body close to him, taking her with him as the rolled them over so she was on top of him. She smiled as she sat up straddling his firm groin and she placed her hands against his chest and bit her lip as she looked at him longingly. He lifted his hands and placed them on the hem of her nightdress, lifting it along the length of her body as she pulled her arms up so he could remove the irritating barrier completely. Once he threw it to the floor Cora sat up on her knees hovering above him as she helped him pull down his pants and free himself.

Finally devoid of clothing they let their hands roam and caress each slope and crevice of their bodies. His hands felt strong and capable against her things and hips. She moved her hands along his sides and up the side of his face to his hair, giving it a gentle tug as she settled above his ready manhood. He moaned in anticipation and she licked her lips seductively as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. Holding his gaze she slid don his length and felt her head fall back and her body arch as she took him into her completely. She moved her hands back to his chest and stabilized herself against him ad she slowly began to move. His hands caressed her thighs and hips as he helped guide her movements, together bringing each other closer and closer together, closer to their pleasure and release. Cora arched her back and cried out as Robert increased her pleasure slipping his fingers between their joining, the other coming up to caress her breast … within moments she was shuddering above him, crying out his name in great gasps of air. Spurred on by her intense release Robert bucked against her and she clawed at his chest hungrily, helping push him to his own all-encompassing end.

"Co-ra" he cried as he released into her warmth.

When their shuddering came to an end Cora lay against Robert's chest and listened as his heart beat slowly returned to a normal pace. He stroked her back and breathed in her scent.

"You're not so bumbling anymore are you" Cora teased quietly, she felt him laugh beneath her and she moved to lie next to him, he wrapped his arm around her.

"I had to figure out some way to keep you happy all these year" he teased back.

Cora sighed contently in her husband's arms and smiled as she considered their life together. They had had a life filled with joy, and together they had come through the less joyous times.

"You have Robert. You have made me so terribly happy" she said softly as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Let them eat cake

_**I appreciate the reviews. I received one suggesting doing one of these one shots for "Not a year, not as long as that". I like the idea, then when I re-watched that episode (purely for research, not for my own enjoyment at all) I was reminded that the scene does not end there. In fact they go on to discuss the entail and then turn off the lights. I am not quite sure where to take it from there … except for an entire smut piece and I don't know if I could do that. I will keep it on the backburner and consider my options. **_

_**This one is not quite how I wanted it to go … but not everything can be the way you want it I suppose, so I'm just calling it done and moving on. **_

Cora walked back up the stairs her eyes still glassy. Her heart was full and her limbs felt oddly heavy as she took each step to the main floor. It was such a strange feeling, a mixture of pride and joy intertwined with a foreboding sense of loss and fear. She felt her heart divided, knowing Sybil would be fine without them, and desperately wanting to keep her at home. How could this have happened so quickly? When had she grown up? Wasn't she still a baby? She supposed no matter what life brings a mother's children will always remain her babies, and Sybil was the youngest of hers. Her beauty and her baby. So head strong and opinionated, such a force for happiness and good. How could Cora force her to stay at home when she of all people knew how wonderful her daughter would be. She was a gift that had to be shared, she had a goodness about her that radiated and Cora could not live with herself if she stood in the way of Sybil's sharing it. None of this made her feel any easier about the thought of her baby leaving the nest. She felt a wave of nausea at the thought and covered her hand with her mouth.

She was so lost in thought and distraction that she did not notice the maid rounding the corner until she nearly ran into her. The girl was young, laden with the tools of her trade she still managed to jump to the side out of Cora's way at the last instance.

"Excuse me My'Lady , my apologies" said the young girl before she quickly made her way down the stairs. Cora had barely had the time to speak before the girl was gone, it had really been Cora's fault and she should have been the one to apologize and yet she was feeling a little dazed and not been quick enough to respond. She watched after her as the door closed behind her and briefly considered following the girl and apologizing. It would no doubt make the girl feel awkward anyhow, and if Carson saw them she knew the maid would receive a word about being in the way of the family. Better to leave well enough alone she decided and slowly made her way to the library.

She found herself wondering about the girl as she walked. She couldn't be much more than 18 herself and she considered how the girl's own mother must worry over her. How difficult it must have been to let her go out into the world. Was she the baby of her family? Did she have brothers in the war? Cousins perhaps? It dawned on Cora that she knew very little about some of her staff and felt terribly guilty about it. Sybil had been the one to take an interest in young Gwen when she worked for them. A terribly sweet girl who had made an effort to make her life better, and Sybil had helped. It was the final straw, and Cora felt one tear too many collect in her eyes until it spilled over her cheek. Handkerchief already in hand she dabbed it gently away as she entered the library.

"Cora?" Robert asked from behind his desk. He watched as his wife approached slowly, her handkerchief dabbing her cheek, her eyes glassy. He marveled at how different she looked to him now. How capable she appeared to him, even upset as she obviously was now the war was making her stronger in some strange fashion. "Is everything alright?" he asked in concern. Crying women were bad enough, but during war time it usually meant tragedy. He steeled himself for the worst as he stood and approached her.

Cora nodded and dabbed at her eyes again. "Yes yes, everything is fine. It's just … Sybil will do well in the course Isobel arranged, I think we should let her g…" she barely finished before she burst into tears burying her head in her hands. Robert looked on a little bewildered, what was happening? Taking several steps forward he closed the distance between he and Cora and wrapped his arms around her. He was grateful for the decades they had been married. Had such a thing occurred early in their marriage he would have been at a loss of what to do. He would have looked on at his wife sobbing and felt awkward. Now he knew that she needed him to hold her, to tell her it would be alright. Despite the distance between them of late she still needed him to comfort her, for the first time in months he felt truly useful. Pulling her against his chest her held her crying body close and breathed in her scent. Things had been difficult between them lately, and yet holding her now felt so right he couldn't bear for it to end.

His arms felt strong and comfortable around her. Suddenly dissolving into tears had not been part of her plan, it had even taken her by surprise as she had thought she was managing to hold her tears at bay. But as soon as she said the words she had felt her emotions overtake her and it was completely out of her control. Better to get it out now than show Sybil and make her feel badly. Or worse, show Violet and have her scowl in disapproval. At least Robert would comfort her and give her what she needed. He may not always understand her, but he always tried and for that she remained grateful.

She let him hold her for several minutes and felt herself slowly calm down. Pulling away gently she noticed the wet patch on Robert's shoulders her tears had left.

"I'm making you all wet" she said softly.

"It's quite alright." He stood waiting for her to explain further, when she didn't say anything he spoke, taking her arm and leading her to the couch as he did. "So this is about Sybil?" he asked cautiously not wanting to upset her again. She nodded as she sat; he took the chair next to her and leaned in. He was happy to be needed, especially by Cora, especially now. The war seemed to be stretching its long fingers into every crevice of his life and destroying parts piece by piece. At least in this moment his wife needed him, had come to him, he wanted to savor this moment.

"She's been spending the last few days in the kitchen with Mrs. Patmore" Cora began.

"What?" Robert realized too late that his tone had been too harsh, too judgmental. He saw Cora's face change to a sterner expression of reproof and her back stiffened slightly. How could he already be messing this up?

"Yes Robert, in the kitchen and before you get upset and bluster about it you need to hear why"

He nodded at her scolding and tried to reign in his irritation at the thought of his daughter in the kitchens. Could Mrs. Patmore not handle her own domain?

"Apparently she asked Mrs. Patmore to teach her a few things so she would be prepared for her nursing course …"

"But we have not even told her she can go" Robert leaned back in his chair and placed his hand on his forehead, "She requires our permission to do these things, what on earth does she think she is doing?"

Cora felt the distance grow between them as he leaned away from her and began to get angry. When had things gotten so hard between them? Sometimes she did not feel she could talk to him about these things, they always seemed to differ in their opinions and he found it terribly difficult to see her point of view. They had always been so different, but it never mattered before, now for some reason it was becoming more and more obvious to her.

"Actually Robert she is of age, she does not require our permission, although I am sure she would value it." Cora reminded him gently. It was always important to tread carefully when he was feeling things were out of his control, "She has taken initiative to learn some skills that will help her in her studies, which she wants to do to help with the war. She wants to do something good, how can we deny her such a noble desire?" Cora asked in her most agreeable tone, she leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on Robert's leg comfortingly.

He opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it. He was aware of the feeling of Cora's hand on his leg and looked down at it. When was the last time she had rubbed his leg? Things had been different between them since the war, since losing their son. He longed for it o be back to normal, to be the man Cora needed again. He let out a large sigh and placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed.

"She is so much like her mother" he said as if stating a fact. "So willing to face change and make a difference" he smiled at his wife warmly and felt his heart constrict when she smiled back at him. She was so beautiful, sometimes he took her for granted and he knew he needed to be better at reminding her how much he did love her.

For the 2nd time in an hour Cora felt she might cry, Robert's response had taken a complete turn and he was now holding her hand and gazing into her eyes. It knocked her thoughts off the rails for a moment as her thoughts turned to the handsome face before her and the effect of his hand against her skin. Blowing caution to the wind she did something she would never usually do, not downstairs, barely even upstairs anymore. But these months of war, their awful loss had plagued them so terribly she felt perhaps they needed to be freer with each other, free to reignite their connection which seemed to have been unhinged slightly of late. Rising from her chair she moved in front of Robert who watched her open mouthed as she placed herself upon his lap linking her arms behind his neck.

"Cora? What …" Robert began, obviously flustered by her boldness.

"Would you prefer I move darling?" she asked with a small smirk.

"If someone should come in here Cora … it would be …" he stammered.

"They would see a husband and wife sitting together." She said calmly, gently running her hand against the nape of his neck.

"Yes but …" Robert began.

"Oh do relax Robert" Cora said letting out a small sigh of exasperation, "I have no plans to ravage you in the library, it's just a seating arrangement" she rolled her eyes and laughed. The sound of her laugh struck him to the core; it had been a while since any of them had laughed freely. Just moments before she had been crying, now she sat on his lap laughing. In the grand scheme of things he supposed this was the better of the 2 choices. He prayed his mother did not arrive any time soon, they would never hear the end of it. Deciding to give into her surprising scheme he placed his arms around her waist and smiled despite his misgivings.

"You are surprising." He whispered. Cora leaned her forehead gently against Robert's and smiled.

"Life is surprising darling" Cora said wisely. "It seems that our baby is incredibly stubborn and really very capable. Although it breaks my heart to think of her leaving, I do not think we can say no to her in this. She had a worthy desire, we aught to be terribly proud of her. I am terribly proud of her" Cora finished.

Robert took in her words, savored the way her body felt against his, enjoyed the feeling of her hands at his neck. He could not argue with her. She had taken him prisoner with her feminine delicacies, broken his anger with her words. "I suppose you are right my dear" he said gently raising a hand up to her face to run his palm gently against her cheek. "It shall be very strange indeed to see our darling daughter leave this house, but you are quite right. How could we stand in her way." He breathed in deeply savoring the closeness of his wife. Enjoying the moment, this moment before everything would ultimately change. Sybil would leave, the war seemed destined to rage on, more changes were coming … but this moment he would savor and cherish. Leaning forward slightly he lay his lips gently against hers and brushed them with a soft kiss. He felt Cora's lips for the briefest of moments before he pulled back at the sound of Sybil's voice.

"Mama. Papa." She said cheerily as she entered the room carrying a silver tray. "Oh, well look at you … excuse me for interrupting" she said with a smirk as she approached her parents.

Robert felt rather embarrassed at being found with his wife upon his lap by Sybil, Cora seemed not to care a wink and she let out a small laugh.

"I should tell you Carson is moments behind me" Sybil said pulling her lips into a forced line to hide her large grin. Cora stood quickly and gave Sybil a coy smile.

"Well that would never do" Cora said as she walked towards Sybil and straightened her dress with her hands. "What do you have there?" she asked tipping her head to the side in question. Carson entered the room as Robert rose from his seat and turned to observe the scene before him. Carson pushed a tray of tea and plates; a large space was left in the center presumably for whatever Sybil was carrying. He could imagine she had plucked it straight off the tray and carried it herself, Carson had probably almost had a heart attack.

"Yes, what is this about Sybil?" Robert said happily stepping toward his youngest daughter.

"I have baked you both a cake" Sybil said proudly, holding out the tray for inspection. "Ta Da!" she announced in a sing song voice, her smile large and wide. How could he ever deny her her deepest desires Robert thought. She was so pure, kind, accomplished … so much like her mother.

"What?!" Cora feigned surprise with a large smile and moved over to investigate the cake and congratulate Sybil on her achievement.

Robert stood back, his throat catching with emotion as he watched Sybil return the cake to the tray while Cora fussed and smiled over her. Carson kept his expression stern, but Robert knew the man well enough to see that there was gentleness in his eyes betraying his enjoyment of the moment. Robert watched as Sybil took the knife from Carson and cut the pieces herself, placing them upon 4 plates. She handed one to her mother, she placed one in his hand and he managed a smile of thanks. Robert laughed as Sybil handed one to Carson who refused, until she practically forced the plate into his hand with a smile and a please. Cora invited Carson to enjoy a piece and Robert nodded in agreement. Once everyone had taken a bite Sybil clapped her hands in delight.

Robert could not deny that she had indeed made a delicious cake. His own children were more capable than he had ever considered, they could do things that he had not attempted. Edith was driving; Sybil was baking and would soon be nursing. He suddenly felt his life was very much out of his control and it gave him that familiar feeling of desperation to regain it. He looked across at Cora laughing with Sybil, both women's eyes sparkling, his wife's head thrown back slightly in amusement. If he could just keep this moment fresh in his mind he could make it through the coming changes he thought. Just then Cora looked across and locked eyes with Robert briefly, winking at him before turning back to Sybil and Mary and Edith as they entered the room. Yes, Robert thought, if he could just keep this memory alive he could possibly make it through anything the future would bring them.


	7. Not as long as that

_**Ok – So I figured out how to do it. Here is my idea of what could have happened.**_

Cora lay in the darkness, her fingers playing gently with the collar of Robert's pajama top. He was determined not to challenge the entail, she and Violet were determined to challenge it, and so they had reached a stalemate. She told him she could not give up on it, not when Mary's future depended on it so desperately. The current short lived visit by the Duke of Crowborough was proof of this point precisely. He had thought Mary's situation had changed, that she would be an heiress instead of a titled daughter with a reasonable dowry. He had obviously needed the money, and without it would not consider Mary at all. Mary was already so very angry about the entail that Cora could only imagine how the Duke's slight would affect her. Whether she was interested in him or not it would only serve to add fuel to her fire.

Cora had tried to talk with her eldest daughter since they lost James and Patrick and their worlds changed. She had tried to let her know she was on her side, that her father loved her, that they could figure something out but Mary had been cold and stand offish. She had gone as far to accuse Cora of not caring about it because Cora had never had to cope with such a thing. Cora Levinson had been born an heiress, set to inherit a vast fortune regardless of her gender or the gender of her siblings. She had always had the knowledge that she would take a portion of her fathers wealth with her into marriage and because of this would have the pick of whomever she liked in that regard. Mary was saddled with uncertainty and an array of possibilities that may or may not come to fruition. Edith and Sybil were not concerned with the entail, it had never been a possibility for them to inherit and so they had not lost anything. But Mary … Mary felt like she had been robbed at gunpoint and no one was willing to come to her aid. Cora sighed at the thought … she was willing to help Mary, if only there was a way.

"Is something the matter?" Robert asked laying a gentle hand against her fingers playing at his collar. Cora smiled, although Robert could see very little in their darkened room.

"No" she lied pushing thoughts of the entail to the back of her mind, "I was just thinking about what you said before". She could not tell Robert she had been thinking of the entail again. He knew how she felt, and she knew his feelings on it, too much discussion would lead to a dispute between them. The entail had already caused enough conflict and taken power from them, she would not give it domain over her marriage as well.

"What did I say?" Robert asked rubbing his hand along the back of Cora's hand and wrist. Her skin was soft and delightful to touch. He always felt so comfortable when he had her near him, when he could make physical contact with her, when the barriers society placed on them were down and they were alone.

Cora gave a low throaty laugh at Robert's lack of memory. He had only just spoken the words less than 10 minutes earlier. "That you loved me less than a year after we were married" she reminded him tenderly. She felt his hand stop tracing the circular path across her hand and heard him take a breath. She never liked to bring up that time, it always seemed to hurt him, but she had been the one to talk about fortune hunters earlier and had opened the door to the topic. She didn't truly consider him to be a fortune hunter even though her money had been the reason he pursued her. It had not been like that between them. They had always gotten along so well and she had fallen for him so quickly.

"Ahh… that" he said slowly as he turned to his side to face his wife. He was so ashamed of the reasons he had pursued Cora, if he could have changed anything that would be right at the top of his list. Well, that and producing an heir.

"Yes that" Cora said as she lay her hand against his cheek, "I distinctly recall you telling me you loved me on our 1st wedding anniversary, and now you say it was earlier than that … so which is it darling?" she tenderly ran her thumb across his cheek and then let her hand drift down his neck and come to rest against the back of his shoulder.

Robert inhaled at the sweet touch of her hand and smiled despite himself. He had loved her far earlier than she had ever been aware but he had not known how to handle it at the time. Their wedding anniversary had seemed the perfect opportunity to finally express his love to her, and so he had waited and worked up his courage and his plan. He had taken her on an anniversary trip to the seaside and hired a delightfully quaint cottage situated in their own private cove. A little piece of paradise. They had spent their days that week walking aimlessly across the sand, collecting shells to give each other, laying on chairs at the seaside and reading books to one another. Robert had never felt a time he was more relaxed. It was even more wonderful than their honeymoon because he knew her better, he was relaxed and comfortable and he knew he loved her. One evening he had asked the cook to prepare Cora's favorite dinner, had the other servants set up a romantic candlelit dinner for two on the beach and given them the rest of the night to make themselves scarce. They had prepared a small table and chairs laid with their dinner and bottle of champagne. Even he had been impressed at the way they had gone the extra miles and buried 2 dozen candles deep into the sand and lit them so they gave the sand a glorious glow. It had been magical; Cora had been surprised and smiled the entire night. Even now he could recall the way her face had looked under the stars that night. The porcelain glow of her skin and the gleam of her blue eyes. For dessert he'd asked cook to bake small cakes in the shapes of hearts, when Robert presented hers to Cora he had placed a carefully folded note on top that read

_I didn't know it then but I know it now._

_I love you … with all my heart. _

_Happy Anniversary My Love _

_Your Robert._

He could still see her face in his minds eye. She had stared at the note for long moments then looked up to his chair. He had not been there as he had come to her side and knelt before her. He'd taken her hands in his and kissed their palms and told her how sorry he was that he had been a foolish man, and how deeply he loved her. She had cried, he had held her close and thanked his lucky stars that she as his. They had made loved on a blanket at the shore and wadded naked in the water afterwards. A more perfect evening could not exist in history. 9 months later Mary had been born, made out of love under the stars.

"That was the most perfect of all anniversaries" Robert said shifting closer to his wife and wrapping his arms around her to pull her even closer. He nuzzled his face in her hair and breathed in. Even now, 23 years after that 1st anniversary he felt incredibly lucky to have this woman be his wife. Their love had grown over time, even as he had watched other relationships deteriate there's had grown stronger and better.

Cora sighed happily, "Yes, it was" she felt his lips kiss her neck and she laughed, "You are avoiding the question I believe My'Lord"

Robert placed his lips against her neck and brushed softly enjoying the feeling of her skin against his lips, her body beneath his hands. "Well My'Lady" he murmured against her neck as he pressed more firmly against her neck and let his tongue sweep the surface of her skin with his mouth. He heard her contented gasp and felt her head tip to the side to allow him greater access to his target. "It was terribly difficult not to fall in love with you"

When he spoke, his lips were still against her flesh adding the most delicious vibrations across her skin. Cora was almost helpless in his arms when he caressed her neck with his lips as he was now. The touch of his lips made her skin shiver and her body react, even after all these years she found his touch exciting and arousing.

"Yes" she said in a breathy tone, he had begun to run his strong hands up her back and along her side. She closed her eyes briefly and took a breath to steady herself. "But, when did this marvelous event take place?" Cora began to run her hands along his broad shoulders and then up the back of his neck, nestling her hands into the silvery folds of his hair. She hoped she would have his answer soon as she would not be strong enough to withstand his attentions for long. Darn that man had an effect on her!

Robert kissed a trail of soft delicate kisses from the base of her throat up the length of her neck to her chin where he moved to the left and lay small kisses across her cheek and up in a circle back down to her mouth where he hovered above her lips. Cora drew in a breath at the anticipation and looked at her husbands clear blue eyes. She could see the glint of them even in the darkness when they lay this close. His face was serious as he held several breaths away from her lips.

"I was such a fool when I married you for not seeing what was right in front of my face. I fell a little in love with you every day, the way you walk, the rise of you nose, the sound of your voice, your kindness, your mind." He moved to the right of her lips and trailed a circle of kisses against her cheek and came back to hover above her lips again. "One night at dinner Sir Alistair Knox dropped his fork due to his drunkenness. You were closest to him and you picked it up for him. You acted as though it was your mistake. Lady Knox was so embarrassed by him and you smoothed it over as if it was nothing. You took my breath away. It was as if all those little things all those months added up and built up to that moment and in an instant I knew I loved you." Not waiting for her response he pressed his lips gently against hers and enjoyed the taste of her mouth against his. She collapsed into his arms and ran her hands through his hair lovingly. Pulling apart Cora took a breath and spoke surprised.

"But, Robert" she ran her hands down to his shoulders and felt their strength beneath her hands. "That dinner was only a few months after our marriage" she said in an astonished tone. Robert lifted one hand to her cheek and she leaned against it.

"5mths, 3 weeks and 4 days after actually." Cora gasped, "I told you I was a fool. I did not know what to do, I was so in awe of you … so I tried to love you as best I could and finally plucked up the courage to tell you at our anniversary" he curled his lips into a coy smile, much like a little boy caught red handed.

"Robert" Cora sighed taking in the information. He had loved her much longer than she ever knew. Her heart soared and she felt as if she could fly.

"I have loved you ever since the day I started" he said tenderly pulling her face towards his and crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Wrapping their arms tightly around each other they savored the taste and feel of each other as they celebrated once again the love they shared … a love they had shared for longer than Cora could ever have known.


	8. Grandparents

_**So I don't actually think this is what happened next, but it is just a bit of fun in anticipation of season 4 right around the corner. I also wanted to give them a little fun before all hell breaks lose after they go to bed. Tear. **_

"There you are … grandpa" Cora said with a smirk. Robert's face broke into a large smile and he felt his eyes grow wet at the thought … grandpa … how amazing. He had been so terribly concerned when both Dr's had been arguing, he and almost the rest of the family disagreed, Cora looked ready to skin him alive. Now it was all over, a healthy baby girl lay sleeping in the nursery and the family had gone to bed, leaving him a grandfather, his wife a grandmother. What a wonderful miracle.

"How very good at hide and seek you are … for a grandmother" he teased back as Cora walked into the library. He had seen his mother to the car over an hour ago, Mary and Matthew to bed; the same for Edith, Tom he assumed was upstairs with Sybil or the baby. After the unease of the evening he had found himself in need of rather a stiff drink and had now had 2, or was it 3 scotches on his own. He had lost count.

Cora wrinkled her nose in mock anger and placed a hand on her hip, "Watch it Grandpa" she said pretending to be offended, "This grandmother is still miraculously young and nimble" she laughed betraying that she was not angry at all. "Gosh … grandparents" she said with a long and content sigh as she walked the distance from the door to her husband. He was sitting on the sofa drink in hand, tie undone and hanging about his neck, hair tousled. He looked as if he had been through a war; it had almost come to that. Cora shuddered at the thought of how the evening could have ended so very differently and she forced herself to push the thought from her mind. It had ended happily, no need to dwell on what might have been.

"Yes, grandparents" he said with smile stretching his hand out to his wife who had nearly reached him. "Come sit with an old grandfather my dear" Cora reached him and placed her hand in his outstretched one. He pulled her toward him down into his lap eliciting a small yelp of surprise from Cora. She placed her hands around his neck to help steady herself as Robert's hand slipped around her waist, his other holding his almost finished glass of scotch.

"Robert!" Cora exclaimed, the surprise evident in her voice. "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

"Holding the most beautiful grandmother I have ever seen" he replied squeezing her tighter with his arm. He was rewarded with a soft smile followed by a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you flirting with me Lord Grantham?" Cora laughed as she settled more securely into her husband's lap and gently rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I am a grandfather" Robert exclaimed in mock indignation, "I do not _flirt"_

Cora leaned closer to her husband and whispered in his ear, "Pity" before removing her hands and climbing off his lap. Robert looked on as she walked to the couch on the other side of the room. He could not tell if she was swinging her hips more than was natural, or if it was the scotch. When she looked over her shoulder at him and grinned before turning to sit down he knew it was not the scotch. It had been a stressful and frightening night for all of them, he supposed Cora felt the relief and excitement that he did. That was why he had ended up in the library and not in bed as the others had. He was too fidgety to sleep yet, too much energy and pent up excitement and nerves. Watching as Cora sat down and crossed her ankles across from him he threw the remainder of his scotch to the back of his throat and swallowed before placing the glass on the side table.

"The baby is just beautiful" Cora said as Robert rose to his feet. "Sybil did a marvelous job, she is so terribly tired now" Cora kept talking as Robert slowly placed one foot in front of the other, ignoring his approach. "She is resting of course and will need plenty of sleep over the next few days." Robert inched closer and closer to his wife who was talking at a rapid speed, relaying all the information about Sybil l and the baby that he had already been told by Mary and Edith. He knew she was a tangled mixture of relief, nervous energy, exhaustion and elation. So many feelings and emotions bubbling inside with nowhere to go. No wonder they were both wide awake.

Reaching his wife she looked up and their eyes met briefly as her she continued her seemingly endless chatter about their new granddaughter and the shopping she would begin to do for the child.

"Cora?" Robert said softly in an attempt to interrupt her seemingly unstoppable flow of words.

"And of course a christening dress, perhaps as soon as Sybil is feeling up to it she could join me and we could pick one together, after the last time we sent Sybil to the dressmakers alone could you even imagine?" she laughed, was that a nervous laugh? What would she be nervous about?

"Cora?" Robert said gently, leaning down and placing one hand on either side of her head against the back of the couch and leaning forward.

"The blue trousers … you remember of course" Cora said much slower and softer than her previous comments.

"Cora" Robert said tenderly leaning closer to her face, their lips inches apart.

"Quite … shocking" she said almost breathlessly. If Robert could feel her chest he would know her heart was pounding almost through it. She had felt fine when she walked in, playful almost. Then Robert had pulled her to his lap and she had been pleasantly surprised. But as soon as she sat down alone it hit her, she was a grandmother, they were grandparents now. What did that mean? How did that change things? She was getting older, although she felt the same as ever. Now here was Robert a breath away from her lips, leaning toward her, trapping her between his arms. She might faint, but grandmothers didn't do such a thing. Before she could think any further Robert slowly closed the gap between their lips and lay a soft and firm kiss against her lips, her hands instantly flew to either side of his face and she opened her mouth to him hungrily. She felt as though he was her life line all of a sudden. Tonight could have been awful, they were so close to a disaster and it had shaken her more than she had known. Feeling Robert so close, his lips so warm made her feel safe, alive, that everything was the way it was supposed to be and she clung to that feeling with all she had.

Cora gripped her husband's face in an almost frenzy as he kissed her heatedly again and again, eventually slipping her hands behind his neck and pulling him closer. He maneuvered his hands and shifted his bent over body so that he could lay against her on the couch and brought his hands down to her body as his lips assaulted hers in passionate lust filled kisses.

"Oh my" Cora sighed as Robert moved his lips to her neck, her hands slipping down his back and along his sides. They lay on the couch in each other's arms kissing, hands roaming, eliciting great sighs of satisfaction and longing from each other for a full half hour. It was as if they had been transported to the days early in their marriage, when they discovered how much they both loved each other and how much they could please each other. She was breathing heavily when Cora felt Robert's hand slip down to the hem of her dress and begin to lift it up. It was the dose of reality Cora needed.

"Robert no" she gasped and moved to stop his hand with hers.

"Shhh" he said softly, placing his hand back to her breast and fondling it from the outside of her dress.

"Take me upstairs" she said softly as she tried to move his hand away from her hem. It was sweet torture, he felt so good against her, his breath hot on her neck, his hand driving her to distraction on her breast, but they were in the library. Good heaven! 

"Shhh" he said lapping at her neck as he felt his arousal straining against his pants.

"Robert!" she hissed in his ear, "Not here, we can't" she said in shock at the thought. They were grandparents now for goodness sake.

Robert sat up at her words and looked down at her beautiful flushed body. On the one hand he understood they really should go upstairs, and then on the other he was so ready to take her that he could barely control himself. It was his house after all. To hell with it, it was his library; he could do what he liked in it.

"Oh yes we bloody well can" he said gruffly as he undid his pants and pulled them down. Cora looked up at him in both horror and excitement. No! He didn't really mean to …when he lay against her and lifted up her hem to her waist in one swift motion she had her answer … oh yes he did. His lips and teeth nipped at her neck and collar as his hands divested her of her undergarments.

"Oh my … gosh "Cora sighed. This was really happening. She was shocked and at the same time completely aroused at the thought. On the couch? In the library? No … could they.

She felt him lift her legs up around his hips and settle between her legs … she shuddered in anticipation as she realized they could and they would. She bit her lip to stop from crying out as he entered her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in intense pleasure. She felt every part of her body respond to him, she felt alive, and wicked and terribly naughty … it was incredible.

"Cora" Robert breathed her name into her neck as he moved against her.

"Oh yes" she cried out in excitement. If this was how grandparents behaved Cora could only regret that they had not had the chance to become grandparents sooner.


	9. Don't apologize to me

_**I would have liked to see more of this scene, ok, I'll admit it – I would just like to see more of Cora and Robert period! Thank you for the suggestions for What Happens Next … I am excited to get started on them. **_

Cora held tight to her husband's hand as he sat at her bedside. The last 2 days had been a blur for Cora, her body felt weak, her mind tired as a result of her life threatening illness. It had started as a headache, a fever, and eventually an all out attack on her senses. She could not remember very much of it, had drifted in and out of consciousness, in and out of agony. The moments she did recall were filled with pain and deliriousness. She knew O'Brien had been at her side each time she had opened her eyes, she had seen Mary as well but could not recall seeing Robert. He must have been in to see her, surely? Things had been strained between them lately, the war had taken more from them than even she had at first realized. She had been caught up in the business of war, making herself useful and enjoying how it felt. Robert it seemed had been left behind, with no formal job to do he had all but floated about as a feather in the wind. His home had been disrupted; his wife had been distracted, his daughter taken to nursing and now wanting to marry the chauffer, his heir almost killed. The war had been hard on him, she knew he would have liked to do more, wanted to be at the front but had not been called to do so. She of course had rejoiced that he would not be placed in harms way, Robert had been emasculated. Now it was over and no-one knew quite what to do.

Cora had told him she would like to attend Lavinia's funeral. She was sad that the girl had passed away, she was a sweet girl and Cora wanted the best for her, despite her being one of the barriers standing between Mary and Matthew. But she was so young, had been so lovely. Cora swallowed hard as she considered that she and Lavinia had been stricken with the same illness. It could very easily be Cora's funeral they were planning, and yet here she was, weak but out of danger.

"Do you need some water?" Robert asked kindly as he watched her swallow again. She nodded and he let go of her hand as he walked to the back of the room to pour a glass of water out of the jug Mrs. Hughes had provided earlier. Turning back around, glass in hand he watched as she smiled a soft thank you at him as she reached out for the glass he brought over to her. His breath caught in his throat and he turned away after he handed her the water. He pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose and pinched in an effort to slow the tears that were gathering in his eyes. The sight of her pale body propped up in bed, so weak, ravaged by the flu that had almost claimed her was too much for him to take. The way she had smiled at him … the guilt washed across his body like a great wave, how could he have done that to her? She could have died.

"Robert?" Cora asked concern evident in her voice. Good Lord. He had almost slept with the maid in the next room, she had almost died, and she was still concerned about him. He felt as awful as he thought he possibly could. "Are you alright?" he could hear the exhaustion in her voice, and yet she was still worried over him.

He felt as though he had no choice, he had to turn to face her he could not have her worrying about him when all she should be worrying about is resting and getting well.

"Yes, I'm fine darling" he said turning and wiping at the tears on his face at the same time. The look of sympathy on her face was enough to break his heart. What an idiot he had been.

"What is the matter?" she queried, reaching her hand out towards him. He shook his head indicating he was fine and sat in the chair across from the bed reaching out to take her outstretched hand in his. It felt soft and subtle and so right in his. Foolish man!

"I am sorry Cora" he apologized. She should not have to see him act this way. He was her protector, not the other way around.

"What is wrong?" she asked softly. The effort of actually having a conversation had taken an obvious toll on her and her voice was raspy. He felt guilt and concern wrap around his heart and he looked down briefly while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I thought, for a moment I thought that I had lost you" now it was his turn to swallow hard, fighting against the tears wanting to escape. He looked up and leaned forward closer to the bed, placing his elbows against the bed he cradled her hand between the 2 of his and bought it gently to his lips. Kissing the back of it softly twice he clasped it between his hands and looked at her. "I thought I had lost you, I am the Earl of Grantham and I could do nothing to help my own wife. You were laying here, the fever taking over you, you were so hot and so terribly sick and all I could do was watch, I couldn't help you. It frightened me more than you can know." Finally feeling the relief that she was alive wash over him he lost control of his rigid English stoicism, he thought of how close she had come to death and he could not keep it in. He let go of her hands and pulled himself closer to the bed burying his head against her leg and cried hot tears.

"Oh Robert" she sighed tenderly as she placed her hand gently on the back of his head and began making soothing strokes against the back of his head. "I'm alright darling. I'm fine now. Everything will be ok" she soothed. So he had been in to see her. Her heart felt warm at the thought and she chastised herself for even considering otherwise. Of course he would come to her. Things had been strained but he would never have just left her to suffer alone.

Robert felt like the worst kind of fool as he gripped his wife's weak body and cried against her legs. He should be the one being strong for her and here he was unable to keep it together. It had all been too much for him. He loved her with all he had, and yet he had nearly lost her, nearly betrayed her. Had betrayed her. Perhaps he should tell her about the kiss, start fresh and go forward being a better man than he had. Lifting his head up he caught her eyes with his and she moved her hand from the back of his head to the side of his face resting it against his cheek.

"It's all going to be fine now darling. I am here, and I am sorry that I scared you that way"

"I told you Cora, don't apologize to me" he said, his voice raspy. Any inclination he had to confess his kisses with Jane went flying out the window the moment he saw her face. Her sweet trusting face, he couldn't tell her, couldn't bare the way she would look at him. Perhaps it was better that she didn't know, then it couldn't hurt her. It would be his shameful burden to bear; the guilt would be punishment enough. He was already suffering.

"Robert" she said softly, her own eyes filling with tears. He had to stop this. He had to help her to recoup her strength instead of forcing her to comfort him. He sat up and straightened his jacket clearing his throat.

"I am sorry, so very sorry. What can I get you darling? What do you need? Anything, anything you need to get better" he said feeling stronger now that he had let himself cry.

Cora shook her head. "Nothing. I think I just need to sleep" she yawned as if punctuating her sentence and then patted Robert's side of the bed with one slender porcelain hand. "Will you lay with me a while?" she asked softly, "I should very much like to know you are here"

Robert let out a steadying sigh. She trusted him so much, she believed in him and what had he done with that? Yes, he would suffer very much all on his own without having to tell his wife about his indiscretion. He nodded and gave her a smile. "Of course, whatever you need darling"

He settled down next to Cora who snuggled next to him, he lay his arm over her and pulled her closer kissing the back of her head. "Are you comfortable Cora?" he asked against her hair.

"Yes darling" she murmured softly, he could hear how close she was to sleep, how tired she was. "I am always comfortable in your arms. I'm sorry I scared you so" she said before drifting off to sleep.

Robert held her for several minutes and breathed her in. He could have lost her. It made his heart burn to think it. He could have lost her, she could have died, and yet he couldn't help consider that if she knew what he had done he ran the risk of losing her in a different way. Losing her trust, losing her love would be more than he could take. Kissing her cheek and slipping slowly out bed he looked down at his sleeping wife, "Don't apologize to me" he said softly. He walked out closing the door as he left determined to be a better man.


	10. Not for 18 years

_**As requested here is what I think happened after Robert returned to see Cora after finding out they were pregnant. **_

He felt unsteady on his legs, maybe he was imagining it but he was sure he was a bit wobbly. The last hour had given him much to think about. His whole life had invariably changed in this hour. Good Lord. A baby. At their age. Telling Mama would be interesting. Perhaps he could leave that to Cora he thought with a soft laugh. He was still completely flabbergasted. A baby. _Their _baby. He made his way out of the room and slowly began to ascend the stairs. It was as if seeing Cora once again would solidify the news. 4 months gone Dr Clarkson had said, my word. This changed everything. What if it was a boy? After Sybil had been born he had thought for the first time that he would not have an heir of his own, and then Cora had not gotten pregnant again and the years moved on and he had just gotten used to it. Patrick and James had been the presumed heirs … then the titanic, then Matthew … then Matthew and Mary … and now… it was mind blowing. Without noticing the distance he had made his way to Cora's room and found himself standing in front of the door. A baby. He knocked softly and entered at the sound of her voice.

Cora had laughed to herself when Robert had left to see Dr Clarkson. His face had been priceless. She could not fault him for being so shocked, he was right after all; she had not been pregnant in eighteen years. Yet here she was, pregnant when she thought for sure she had begun the change of life. She had quietly hoped in the back of her mind that she could be pregnant, but the practical side of her had convinced her heart that it could not be, never would be again. Things had been so irregular that at first she had not noticed. Then she had had a few waves a nausea which she had blamed on the business of the season. She had felt slightly rounder in the middle and had thought to cut back on her portions at meal time, just another sign she was aging. To think on it now she laughed at herself for not seriously considering the notion that she could indeed be pregnant for so long. It was entirely possible; they were regularly intimate with each other. More than regularly sometimes. Robert of course had not had the benefit of all those little indicators and the news had come as a complete shock. She knew she would never forget the look on his face when he took in the news. It was hard enough for her to comprehend. Now she lay on her bed, her hands resting cautiously on her stomach as she considered her unborn child. Their little miracle. For the first time in eighteen years she considered the idea that she could produce an heir, Robert's heir. The thought bought a smile to her face that she could not have prevented if she tried. Of course this changed things for Matthew, and in turn Mary. She could not consider that now however, they would have to make their decisions based on the information at hand, she could not be sorry for that. Hearing a knock at her door followed by Robert's voice she smiled and called out for him to come in.

Robert stood with his hand on the doorknob and stared at his wife, his pregnant wife lying on their bed. He couldn't conceal his smile as he considered that they had conceived 4 children in that bed. She turned her head to the side and smiled at him, her hand resting against her stomach. He felt a little wobbly on his legs again as he considered their baby nestled inside her and slowly closed the door behind him.

"Dr. Clarkson just left" he told her helpfully. She smiled and lifted her eyes questioningly.

"Oh." She responded with a grin, "Did he have anything of interest to say?" she asked a smile dancing behind her eyes.

Robert rolled his eyes and let out a breath. "He does like to share medical knowledge, more than I need to hear." Cora laughed at the thought of Robert cringing at Dr. Clarkson's words. The sight of Robert's lips turned up in his boyish smirk lit her heart up in happiness. He was pleased about the baby, the shock was wearing off and he was happy. She knew he would be, but for a moment when she'd told him she wondered. "What are you smirking at?" she teased turning onto her side to talk to him with greater ease. His smirk became more pronounced and he moved to sit on the bed turning his body to face her.

"I was just thinking" he said playfully, "I feel a little as if I'm returning to the scene of the crime" he let out a chuckle he could not contain and reached out to touch his wife's hand.

"What?" Cora asked the confusion evident in her voice. She had not been expecting him to say that, she thought Dr. Clarkson may have told him something of interest that Robert thought was rather naughty and was going to share. The scene of the crime? That didn't make sense.

Robert laughed out loud and leaned forward to bring his wife's delicate fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. "I meant … we have conceived 4 children in this bed" he said with a sudden flush of embarrassment.

"Oh." Cora said in surprise as the understanding dawned on her, "Robert!" her voice and the blush that rose in her cheeks expressed her shock, but the smile that crossed her face and the humor in her eyes showed Robert she was pleased with his playfulness. He turned her hand over in his and kissed the palm gently.

"I'm sorry Cora. I couldn't resist" he apologized sincerely, a gleam still present in his eye.

"Such a child" Cora muttered behind her smile enjoying the feel of her hand against her husband's lips. She loved him when he was playful. It was one of her most favorite versions of Robert. Mostly because he was truly Robert in these moments, not the Earl of Grantham, not His Lordship, rather he was Robert Crawley … her Robert Crawley, her husband. She loved the way his playful. Smile made the sides if his eyes crinkle, the way he cocked his head gently to the side. Cora let her hand slide gently from his lips to rest upon his cheek and held it in the palm of her hand and smiled up at him from her pillow. He had won her heart many years ago, a fact that she had never thought to rectify, not even once. In the bearing of his children she had come to love him even more, their lives forever connected with the creation of life.

"I think we will give everyone rather a surprise" he said softly placing his hand over the one she rested on his cheek. She was such a vision. Lying on their bed, her hair slightly undone, her travelling clothes removed for the examination earlier, her cheeks slightly pink from his naughty comments. Watching his wife's body change over the years as she'd carried his children within her had given him such an unspeakable joy he could not believe he would be able to relive it all again. He knew enough about the trauma of childbirth and pregnancy for any man, and it never ceased to amaze him that Cora would be happy to go through it all time and again. 3 times she had borne their children happily, and now she was over the moon to do it again. He was so happy he felt his heart might burst.

Cora scrunched her face up a little, "Yes I believe we will" she laughed and let her hand drop from his face bringing it back to her stomach. Their baby. Robert removed his shoes and lay down on his side across from her. Gingerly he reached his hand out to her stomach and laid it gently against her softness. Their baby was in there. He stared at her stomach for a moment before he felt her hand cover his and press against her stomach together. He looked up at her face and answered her smile with one of his own.

"Who shall be the most shocked?" Cora asked in an almost whisper.

Robert considered her question a moment, and leaned closer to kiss the tip of her nose tenderly. "Mary perhaps" he offered his answer quietly, "this news has the possibility to affect her more than any of us. Of course, Matthew" he added almost as an afterthought.

"It cannot be helped" Cora replied gently.

"No it can't" Robert said turning his eyes back to his wife's stomach. _Their baby!_ He took his hand from her stomach and placed it on her hip, pulling her closer to him and holding her close to him. He breathed her in.

Cora let Robert wrap his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of his body close to her. Being wrapped up in him was her favorite place to be. She loved resting her head against his chest and hearing his heartbeat against her ear. She loved the feel of his strong arms cradling her against him. She loved the way they could just lay together and talk about nothing in particular. Today was no different. Their lives had changed with today's news, and yet it was still the same, they were still the same.

"But you're happy?" she asked once more. She knew he was, she could see it in his actions and heard it in his voice when they had spoken. She knew he was happy about the baby, their baby. She just wanted to hear him say it.

"I am so happy, so terribly happy, I feel as though I could burst" he said tenderly against her hair. Cora drifted to sleep with a large smile on her face, her husband's arms around her, and her son growing inside her.


	11. My Lord, My Hero

_**Thank you for the suggestion, I had forgotten this scene and I love it. Might have gotten a little carried away with the M material … oops. **_

Cora tried to hide her smile between her lips but it was an exercise in futility. Watching Robert as The Earl of Grantham in all his glory brought her lips into an involuntary smile, which through all her powers of control she managed to downgrade to a smirk. Powerful, authoritative, decisive …it was wonderful to see him in action, especially when coming to her aid. He was like her knight in shining armor, standing up for her and what she felt was right. Of course it helped that in this instance he no doubt felt the same way, but still, it made her weak at the knees if she was honest with herself. In the early days of life in England she had found titles and old families difficult to understand. How one title, inherited no less gave a man more power and position than another was completely contrary to her American upbringing … and yet over the years she had come to understand them more, appreciate them. For the most part she thought of her husband as Robert Crawley, loving husband, attentive father, fair employer, but at times like this she saw The Earl of Grantham, His Lordship, a powerful man with a booming voice. When she thought of him in this way she could almost be sure she would start to blush. She pulled her shoulder back and concentrated on being as formal as she could, although watching her husband's face as he directed his gaze at Dr. Clarkson made it difficult.

Robert could hardly believe his ears. Isobel could be most irritating in her attempts to put her oar in everywhere and anywhere she saw fit. Dr. Clarkson was grating in his new role, his military position having made him act higher than he should. Robert had been forced into the Downton hospital idea, but he understood there was a need. He just wished it did not have to encroach upon his family and home. They had such little space to use as their own anymore and it had most definitely affected the atmosphere amongst his family and staff alike. He had found himself distant, irritable, and not able to focus. He could not help but feel this war was taking away his control one awful day at a time. Edith was driving, Sybil nursing; even Mary was finding things to do to aid in the effort. Cora, who had not been pleased their home would be taken over had been the one to be most helpful and needed by the nurses and staff. The ins and outs of the staff and the meals and the linens were not things he neither knew about nor cared to discuss. That was for Cora, but then he had found himself left out of almost the entire thing. Useless. Not needed at the front, not needed here. His heir was off risking life and limb for England, and yet here he was, relegated to a portion of his own library, barely Master of his own home anymore. Then today they had walked into the only space that was his to referee a dispute between Cora and Isobel. He was tempted to appease Isobel before Mary arrived bearing the news of Evelyn Napier. Injured, poor chap. Cora wanted him bought to Downton, Isobel and Clarkson had instantly fought her on it. It had been more than he could take. Who in the hell did Clarkson think he was to countermand the Countess of Grantham? Whose house did Isobel think this was? Not hers, not her sons … not while Robert still lived and breathed. He had determined to show them that he still had some control, he was still master here and they could like it or lump it. For Clarkson and Isobel to even think they surpassed his power in this was laughable, and to argue with his wife over it … it was the last straw. He had put his foot down and he meant every word he'd said.

Cora waited until the door clicked behind her before she dared to move. Robert had made it clear the conversation was over, Mary and the others had left with and Isobel responding with quiet, "Yes My Lord's" which gave Cora an almost snobbish amount of pleasure. She wanted Robert to receive the respect he deserved, he was the Earl of Grantham, a powerful man, but more than that he was a good man. She knew the war had put him out of sorts, so much was out of his control and he didn't know what to do about it. She had been busy lately, their home taken over by the hospital; she knew she had taken him for granted of late. But hearing the sound of the door closing behind Dr. Clarkson and Isobel, coupled with the display of authority and power she had just seen gave her courage and desire that she had been pushing away since the war began. Her lips molded into a large smile which she directed at Robert and she took several steps in his direction.

"Thank you Robert" she said almost out of breath. Her heart was beating fast as she approached him, and she gently bit the inside of her lip at the thought of her knight standing before her, "That was … " she took another step toward him, lifting her hand up to touch the sleeve of his jacket … he always looked so dashing in his military uniform, "very" she took the final step to stand directly in front of him and tilted her head to the side as she ran her tongue softly across her bottom lip before grazing it across her teeth and back in to her mouth. She placed one palm gently against the collar of his jacket and let it slide down the front if his chest before bringing it to rest next to his buttons. "_Impressive_" she breathed.

Robert looked into Cora's face and saw a glint in her eye he could not place. She was breathing quicker than normal and had a definite flush to her cheeks. In his early years of marriage he would have said something ridiculous like, 'are you alright?' thinking perhaps she was ill, but such a lot had changed since then. He knew his wife better for one; he had grown as a man for another. He knew that no matter what Cora said about the aristocracy or how she chided the girls for acting snobbish that there were times when the weight of their titles and power impressed her. It was similar to the time he had knocked a man down for her, had thrown a punch a few years into their marriage at a drunk insulting letch of a man they had met at a garden party in America. He had worried how his in-laws would feel once they realized the scene he had created at their party, his own mother would have had to use the smelling salts for such a scenario … but the Levinson's had barely flinched. Isadore had shaken his hand and told him he was finally sure that his daughter was in the right hands. Martha had told him she had never cared for Michael Burns anyway and he could feel free to hit him again. Cora had flushed pink and breathed heavily, her eyes looking at him much the way she did now … as if he held the moon. He had not had to wait long that afternoon to find out how appreciative Cora had been of his display of brute force and power. A mere 35 minutes after the encounter, once the fuss had died down, Cora had led him into the nearest door of the house pushing him into a linen closet on the first floor. She had thrown her body at him with great force, her hands tugging his jacket off, her lips kissing his own hungrily. Within minutes they'd gotten her dress hitched up around his waist. His pants down around his ankles and he had taken her against the wall of the linen closet. It had been remarkable, the hottest thing they had ever done and the most frenzied. Just thinking of it now made him hot under the collar. The way she was looking at him, the weight of her hand against his chest … good God … where was their linen closet?

"You're quite welcome darling" he said smoothly, locking her eyes with his and reaching down to retrieve her hand from his chest. He turned her hand over in his and bought the palm gently to his lips. He heard her let out a trembling breath, when he placed his other hand against her hip he felt her shudder at the touch and he fought the urge to pull her close against him. He kept his face stern, his lips in a straight line.

"The way you …" she trailed off as she watched him turn her hand around and kiss the back of it while he gently brushed circles across it with his thumb. She could barely feel her legs. He had made her dizzy. She liked to think she was a smart woman. Raised well and educated as befitting her station. She spoke French and played the piano, had raised 3 daughters, ran a house full or servants, had helped coordinate the hospital infiltration of their home …but her husband tells off a Dr. and his cousin and she goes all to custard. She couldn't help it, he did things to her. "Took the situation in hand" she saw his lips pull into a wicked smirk and she thought she might actually fall over. He must have felt her waver as he slipped his hand from her hip to the small of her back and pulled her a little closer.

"Perhaps I should take you in hand?" he asked as he bought her hand which he still held in his up to his shoulder and placed it there. His hand now free he brushed the height of her cheek bone with his knuckles softly. Her breath trembled and she breathed out her answer, barely audible.

"Please do" she closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt the hand on his back pull her closer and his hand caressing her cheek open and slip behind her neck. She tilted her head towards his and felt his body lean down. She could feel his breath scarcely and inch away from her lips and shivered with desire.

The sound of the door was as loud as a gun, shooting through the room and causing the two of them to draw apart in an instant. The loss Cora felt as Robert's hands released her was almost painful, and she considered it a great mercy to whoever came through that door that she did not in fact possess a gun in this moment. Cora was barely steady on her feet and remained with her back to the door. Robert took 2 steps to his right to create appropriate distance and called out for the destroyer of moments to enter.

"My Lord" Carson! Cora recognized his voice without having to turn and thought it in his best interests that he did not see the irritation across her face. If he questioned her health she may snap at him, which would lead her to feel guilty later … but she could just throttle him right now.

"Yes Carson" Cora was pleased to note the slight irritation in Robert's voice. It was not just her that had been so incapacitated by their interlude.

"Might I have a word My' Lord, another 2 outside staff have received their call up notice and we need to come up with a solution, which …"

Robert held up his hand and spoke quickly, "Yes Carson of course, perhaps let us allow her Ladyship to leave before we bore her with the details" he glanced across at Cora and she nodded her head in defeat. He knew she was disappointed, Lord he was devastated. The way she had looked at him, the way he had felt with her in his arms was intoxicating. He could have done things to her right then and there, but for Carson.

Cora turned and walked passed Carson towards the open door at the end of the room. She heard Carson's voice begin and then stop again abruptly. She turned to look and saw Robert walking swiftly towards her. She gave him a questioning look as he took her elbow and directed her to the doorway. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Do we have a linen closet?"

"What?" she whispered back. "Of course but …" she continued in confusion until the realization hit her … "oh" she blushed and felt her body tingle in all the right places. "The upstairs closet is 2 doors from the servant's stairs" she whispered feeling her face flame at the memories Robert was obviously reliving.

Robert's face drew into a conspiratorial smile and he whispered into her ear, "Meet me there, 5 minutes" his breath was hot against her ear and she sighed in response.

"It's small" Cora began, Robert cut her off.

"5 minutes" he reiterated and turned back to Carson. Cora stood still for a moment suddenly aware of the fullness of their house. There were people everywhere, war, bodies with eyes and ears lurked around every corner these days. Of course the upstairs was mostly the family, the bachelor corridor had several of the higher ranking officers but other than that was mostly undisturbed. She quickly began racking her brain when Mrs. Hughes was due to rotate and review the linen closet … was it soon? When had they last discussed it? Cora realized she was walking toward the stairs running her hands up and down the sides of her dress. Was she nervous? The thought caused her to pause on the first step of the stairs and take a quick breath. She was nervous, where had that come from? She couldn't count the amount of times she had been with her husband sexually; this was not a new phenomenon. Sure, they didn't often arrange clandestine meetings in the middle of the day in strange cupboards in their home … but the thought had been exciting, intoxicating moments ago. She still had butterflies working their way down her stomach and back up to her chest, she wanted this … but her nerves! They were overtaking her and she forced herself to take one stair at a time to reach the top. As she turned towards the servant's stairs she stopped in her tracks. Could they really do this? They were not 21 anymore, this was their very English home not her parents more relaxed abode in the States, they were parents, there was a war on for crying out loud. Then it struck her, she reached out to touch the wall to prevent her falling over. The war. It had changed everything … _everything._ Robert had been moody and sullen after not being needed by the war office; Cora had been busy with the house and the hospital. The mood in the house and the village had changed as more and more young men left and did not return. They had been dealing with a great gloom and it had affected every facet of their lives. She could not even recall the last time they had been together in that way. She closed her eyes to blink away tears and felt a sudden fear rip through her stomach. What had happened to them? This was not like them at all. They had always,_ always_ maintained a strong physical connection … even before he loved her they at least had that. They had always had that. How could she not have noticed it was missing? How long had it been? She drew in a short breath as she realized it had to have been months. Months. She had not even noticed, had he? He must have, surely he did … why had he not said anything? Why had he not tried anything? Oh Lord! Cora looked behind her and back down the length of the hall to check she was alone. She was rooted to the spot and would not be able to explain her current state if anyone should happen upon her. She wanted to bury her head in her hands and cry, what did their lack of intimacy mean for them? She knew she still loved him; she had merely been distracted of late. Was it the same for him or something worse? She heard footsteps beginning on the stairs and recognized them as Robert's. It snapped her back to reality. He was moving swiftly, nearly running by the sound of it and it spurred her forward quickly. She located the linen closet door, looked over her shoulder and stepped inside and waited in the darkness.

The cupboard was small, large enough for the two of them but not much more. Cora stood in the dark and listened to the footsteps approaching at a rapid pace. She closed her eyes and tried to bring to mind their interrupted interlude in the library; she listened to the haste in her husbands footsteps and considered it a positive sign. She could not contemplate what was happening in her marriage now. She couldn't go over her concern at her discovery at this moment. She had wanted this; in the library with him she had approached him. He had taken her lead willingly, had made her tingly in anticipation … and now here she was. Waiting for an afternoon affair with her husband. She couldn't ruin it by being upset about their altered marriage. This could be the very thing their marriage required, it was definitely something she needed. Having realized it had been so long since Robert had touched her in that way made every pore of her body quiver in anticipation. It had been a long time, then she would help make this worth their while. With that thought in mind she watched with wide eyes as the doorknob turned and the door opened.

Robert opened the door and a sliver of light illuminated the cupboard for a moment before he slipped in and closed the door behind him. In that brief moment of light he had seen Cora standing as far back into the closet as she could, her eyes wide, a look of both excitement and nerves written across her face. He had almost thought she would not come, he's nearly gone straight to her bedroom as he thought she may have done instead, and yet here she stood. His blood had raced as he had opened the door to find her there. The whole thing was so terribly exciting. The naughtiness of it all, the hungry way she had looked at him earlier, the mere fact that it had been far too long since he had taken his wife at all … what had been the reason again? He had been so tired, felt so old and unneeded, he had not even tried to pursue anything and neither had she. Yet here she stood, in their linen closet in the middle of the day – surely that meant she missed it too. That she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"You came" he whispered as he stepped toward her. They had just enough room for the two of them, room for a couple of steps but no more. He could barely make her out in the darkness, but he was aware that she had looked down by the way her voice reached his ears.

"Of course" she spoke barely above a whisper, Robert wasn't sure if it was because of her lack of desire at getting caught, or that she was too excited to speak … he expected a mixture of both. For several moments they stood in front of each other, their eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the darkness that they could make out each others shadows, the lights of the others eyes. They were standing close enough to feel each others breathing, it caused a stir in Robert's stomach and below that he could not ignore.

"Robert" Cora began softly; he did not wait to see what she was planning to say next. Maybe it was 'Robert this is silly' or 'Robert let's go back to my room' or 'Robert, what is wrong between us' … he didn't find out, because the moment his name formed on her lips he closed the barely available space between them and clutched her into his arms with a fierceness and need he had pent up for months. His mouth crushed against hers hungrily and for the briefest of moments he thought perhaps he may be hurting her. Just when he was about to ease back he felt her arm clasp the back of his head roughly and a loud moan escape her lips. It was all the motivation he needed. He had been stuck in this war funk far too long, it had affected them in a way he couldn't put his finger on, and it had affected this. Kissing her passionately now, clutching at her body as she clung to his and answered him passion for passion let him know she had missed this as well. They were both starving, and dinner was finally served. With a gentle nudge he pushed her the last inch so her back met the linen shelf behind her and he ran his hand outside her dress resting upon one breast. His other hand reached her right leg and hoisted it up in his hand underneath the knee and pushed further against her. He thanked the lord she was wearing a dress that flowed easily and not some fitted ling skirt. She sighed and grasped his head tighter in her hand, her other gripping his label and pulling him to her body. He had already reached full excitement and his pants strained at his manhood as he pressed against his wife. He knew she could feel it, how could she not? He was so hard, so excited already – he had to calm down or this would be over before it started.

Cora pulled her lips from her husband's and took a deep breath. She was out of breath and panting. She wanted him so much she could hardly stand it. The feel of his hand holding up her leg, his other stroking her breast. She wanted to feel him touch her skin, she wanted to feel more of him and allow him greater access to do the same. She felt herself losing control and become frenzied as he pushed against her and she felt his firmness pressing against her. She pulled her hands to his jacket and began working at the buttons without success.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly as he moved his hand from her breast to the hem of her dress and began pulling it up.

"How do you get this off?" she asked hurriedly. She couldn't see well enough to find the small buttons and then there was the epilate and the entire military garb binding him. Her fingers felt useless.

"Just leave it" he said huskily placing his lips against her neck. She tilted her head to the side giving him greater access, but the stupid collar was so high, she ached to feel his lips against her collar bone, along the top of her chest. Oh Gosh! His hand holding her leg up ran along the underneath of her thigh and back to her knee while the other had successfully pulled her skirt to her waist and had slipped stealthily between her legs. She trembled and threw her neck back hitting it against a pile of linen sending several sheets spiraling to the floor.

"Robert!" she breathed unevenly, her voice raspy. She reached her hands down to his belt and began fumbling with the buckle. Why were her fingers not working? She couldn't see well enough to get the buckle to work, her fingers were shaking and her knees trembling, she couldn't get it to work and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't get it" she said roughly.

"I will" Robert replied tenderly before kissing below her earlobe and whispering into her ear "God I love you" Cora wanted to cry. She was putty in his hands. It was a delightful feeling of lust and deep affection, love after all these years. Despite their months long dry spell they still wanted each other physically, she needed him physically, she had to have him. He let go of her leg and moved his hand away from her center to unclasp his belt buckle and remove his bands. She lowered her leg back to the floor and although his lips stayed against her jaw line her body felt the loss of his hands. Cora placed her hands to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh God … hurry" she gasped as he lapped at her neckline where her earlobe rested. She pulled his head up by his hair and moved his face to hers thrusting her lips against his. She could not remember being this desperate for him. Maybe it was the length of time they had not been together, perhaps it was the way he had leapt to her defense earlier, or maybe it was the way he had whispered that he loved her in her ear. Whatever it was it had driven her crazy and she hungrily tasted his mouth and tongue with hers as her body throbbed in anticipation. "Hurry" she moaned against his lips threading one hand through his hair and the other dropping down to his shoulder to pull him closer. The sound of his pants dropping to his ankles was like Christmas morning. Finally. He moved to pull away and step out of his pants.

"Leave them" she said pulling him closer, dropping both hand to his naked buttocks and squeezing. Now it was his turn to let out a moan and he kissed her with greater force than before. Robert lifted his wife's dress up taking great handfuls of material in his hands as he pulled it up. When it pooled around her waist he held it with one hand and used the other to pull down her undergarments, she stepped out of them for him, somehow never leaving each others lips. When he dropped her discarded clothing to the floor he immediately placed his hands under her buttocks and lifted her as she placed her legs around his waist to help him. She felt the uncomfortable poking of the linen shelf behind her back, and felt more linen come tumbling off the shelf as they settled against the shelving but she did not care. Cora moved her hands to her husband's shoulders and pressed her body as close to his as she could, she felt him situate his body beneath her weight and marveled at the way he could handle her so easily. His power overwhelmed her and she whispered against his mouth, "Now. I need you now" She had barely finished her words when she felt him thrust into her with a low growl and her head flew back once more, breaking their kiss. Whatever was left on that shelf came flying down at the great thrusting motion Robert produced, and Cora bit down on her lips to keep from crying out loudly at the heated sensation between her legs. She could hear the noise they made, the thumping sound of her back hitting the shelving, the great thrusts as Robert drove into her. Robert must have heard it too as he moved one hand to brace it against the shelves, preventing them from the full impact of his forceful thrusts. Cora knew it was not the noise that bothered him, but her back banging against the hard wood.

Robert could feel the desperation in the way Cora clung to his body, it made him want her more. The fact that she wanted him, needed him and couldn't wait a moment longer spurred him on. He felt young, virile, needed in every way. The way she felt beneath him, her legs clenched around his waist, her arms holding him tight, it was so very intoxicating, so incredibly hot, he was already nearing his brink and he willed himself to hold off. She needed this too. He would give it to her. He leaned his head forward to kiss her neck and continued to push into her as deeply as he could. This angle made it easier to access her core, to fill her completely. He felt himself start to sweat at the strain in his muscles and the exertion, and it spurred him on more.

Faster, harder, Cora could not think of anything any longer, all she was aware of was Robert and the pleasure he was bringing her. She bit her lip harder as he shifted his weight slightly and changed his pace. She did not know if she could prevent herself from crying out loudly, he was bringing her to such an intense peak she could not trust herself. Letting out a sigh of ecstasy she heard Robert's voice in her ear, "quietly Cora … oh God" he pulsed against her at a fevered pace now. She knew he was close, so was she. She had been teetering deliciously on the edge for nearly their entire dalliance. She gripped him tighter and buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her cries; she could not keep them in. Robert could feel her moaning against his shoulder and he groaned even louder in her ear, "Cora, Cora" he breathed. "I'm, I'm close, Oh … Oh yes" he moaned kissing her earlobe and licking her soft skin. He felt Cora's nail grip into his shoulders and hear her muffled cry of completion, he felt her body tremble, just before he spilled into her she threw her head back in satisfaction as he knew she was want to do upon her own diving ending. Robert let go of the shelf, placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he pulsed against her for the last time before spilling into her with a final loud thrust. Cora threw her hand to cover his mouth, he had cried out loudly, the sound vibrated in their closed quarters.

Setting themselves to rights they both stopped still at the sound of footsteps. Robert placed his hand on top of Cora's to stop her moving anymore and they both held their breath and listened.

"What do you mean yelling?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"I'm telling you, I heard noises, sounds of yelling" O'Brien's voice was filled with her usual frustration and irritability.

"Like someone is in trouble?" Mrs. Hughes asked. Cora looked at Robert and covered her hand with her mouth to prevent any noise; they had stopped directly outside the closet door.

"No, not like that." From O'Brien's voice it was clear what she was referring to. Mrs. Hughes let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I suppose I had better go lay eyes on all the maids then" Mrs. Hughes said before opening the servant's stairwell. Robert and Cora listened for several minutes to be sure the coast was clear before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. They both blinked to adjust to the new light and Robert grasped Cora's hand in his and led her swiftly down the hall.

"Best to flee the scene of the crime" he whispered against her ear. She laughed and placed her hand against her mouth to quiet herself, they were still lurking through the hallway together, disheveled, after O'Brien hearing questionable sounds. Their discovery would still be less than ideal.

"I suppose we should go into hiding" Cora whispered to her co conspirator. "Before Mrs. Hughes finds us and scolds us terribly" she giggled.

Robert stopped in the hallway and pulled his wife close. "I would gladly go into hiding with you, Lady Grantham" he leaned down kissing her neck once again. The same familiar feelings stirred in her belly and Cora sighed.

"We'll get caught, Robert" Cora sighed against his ear.

"Then we best go into hiding" he said wickedly, before turning the knob of the guest room behind them and pulling his wife in with him.


	12. Welcome to the Highlands

_**Another request … good idea. Welcome to the Highlands.**_

"Welcome to the highlands" Cora whispered into Robert's ear. He grumbled as she rolled away and he pulled his pillow over his ears, eliciting soft laughter from Cora. He had been full of such praise for the piper last night at dinner, had been happy to see Shrimpy maintaining this tradition … yet now it seemed he was not so thrilled. The humor was not lost on his wife who lay next to his grumbling body laughing to herself. What made it all the funnier to her was that she had known he would react this way, she knew him so well that his reaction this morning was not even a surprise.

Sometimes Cora felt as though no-one else really understood Robert. Yes, Edith and Mary knew him as well as anyone could, had lived with him their entire lives. Of course Violet knew him well enough to recognize his thought patterns and most of his opinions, Carson knew him better than any non-related person could, possibly with the exception of Bates who knew him on a different level than everyone put together. But Cora knew him inside and out, sideways and back to front, she knew him in every way possible and after 3 decades together she could predict his opinions and behaviors in many situations. This one she predicted almost to the last detail. Last night at dinner when he praised the piper and Susan warned he would return in the morning Cora had been forced to stifle a laugh when Robert responded happily about it. She had predicted this situation right then and there and gave herself a mental congratulatory pat on the back for knowing her husband so well.

"What is so funny?" Robert mumbled from under his pillow. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop laughing harder; she hadn't thought he could actually hear her under all that feathery softness pressed against his ear. He looked adorable, head tucked under the pillow, hair disheveled, pajama's ruffled from the night of sleep, despite his advancing age he looked as childlike as she had seen him. A fleeting thought of what their son may have looked like crossed her mind and she felt that familiar pang of regret and grief. As always when her thoughts turned to their lost son they immediately moved to the more dangerous and difficult memories of Sybil. _Sybil._ She had loved the highlands as a little girl. Nanny had had a terrible time of trying to keep an eye on their youngest as she tried to explore the lochs and valleys.

Robert flipped to his other side facing his wife slipping his pillow back under his head, "Why are you laughing?" he murmured trying to get comfortable again. Cora looked at her husband's groggy face and lifted a hand to gently brush his messy hair across his temple, he opened his eyes at the contact and Cora smiled.

"You heard me?" she asked curiously. She thought she had laughed fairly silently.

"I felt you" he replied reaching his hand out to lay across Cora's stomach, "You were shaking the whole bed?" he gently pulled his wife closer and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck closing his eyes again.

"What are you doing?" she asked with another soft laugh.

"Going back to sleep" Robert murmured against her neck. Cora placed her hand on top of his and gently ran it up along his wrist and back down. Mornings when they awoke together were her favorite. When Robert had no estate business to tend to, when she was not in a hurry to be elsewhere for an engagement or event, when they could just lay together and enjoy the arrival of a new day. They had needed this trip away; it had been altogether too long since they had been away from Downton for anything other than the London season. Everything had stopped during the war, their marriage had hit a rough patch, the fortune had been lost, Bates had been imprisoned, Edith left at the alter, Mary not sure if she could conceive and of course … Sybil. _Sybil. _She thought of Sybil even when she didn't. Out of the clear blue nowhere she would catch herself thinking of her, missing her, willing herself not to crumble all to pieces once more. She could barely piece together the events after Sybil's death into any semblance of order. She had been destroyed by it, watching her baby gasp for air, oh God …_my baby_ … and then she wasn't breathing and the world fell apart at the seams.

Robert felt Cora's body stiffen beneath his hand, felt the stirrings of change in her without her saying anything. All their years of marriage had opened his eyes to the inner workings of his wife's mind … mostly. Just when he thought he knew this beautiful creature she would do something to challenge what he knew, it was one of the things he loved about her. He knew her well enough to know what pleased her, what upset her, how one look of her eyes in just the right level of anger could strike terror into even the most battle worn soldier. She had a kind and soft heart, an intelligent sense of humor, and the remarkably flexible ability to take even the most unnerving changes in her stride. He did not doubt that his wife had been one of the driving forces for good in his life and of that he was most thankful. His knowledge of her included much to his delight, and intimate and intricate knowledge of her body. He knew her body language, understood the looks in her eyes, felt keenly the changes in her manner. He recognized the stiffening of her body beneath his hand had nothing to do with him. Perhaps in their earlier years he would have thought she had stiffened in response to him and become offended, however now he knew differently. If she did not want him touching her she would simply tell him.

"Cora?" he asked opening his eyes and shifting slightly so he could see her face.

"Yes" she replied quietly.

"What is it?" being married this long had so many more perks than those earlier years. He didn't have to suffer through a long preamble of trying to get her to admit something may or may not in fact be concerning her. He didn't have to step on eggshells, he could just ask. If she wanted to tell him she would. He watched as she closed her eyes a moment and took several long breaths of air.

"Just caught in my thoughts darling" she brushed her hand across his graying hairline again, gently stroking it back from his face. "Nothing of concern" she punctuated with a slight smile.

_Sybil_. He could tell, it happened often enough that he knew thoughts of their youngest daughter had flooded his wife's mind again. It happened to him at the most unfortunate moments. He had been caught completely off guard many times over the last months and it was an overwhelming sadness that enveloped after the fact. Sometimes they would talk of it with each other, share in their parental grief. Then other times neither chose to disclose their heartbreak, some things were just meant to be felt alone. He did not press her any further as she had obviously decided this was one of those times. Instead he pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his face into her neck and wriggled back and forth until he heard her laugh out loud. He felt her hand reach to the back of his neck and squeeze gently and he smiled at the touch of her hand against his skin.

"Stop, Robert" Cora squealed as he continued to tickle her neck with his wriggling. He laughed against her neck as she swatted his back with her hand and he rolled over to cover her body with his own. The surprised look on her face stirred his groin and he smirked down at her mischievously. She lifted both hands to wrap around his neck and whispered his name. It was all the confirmation he needed that he had successfully transferred her thoughts from her grief to his arms and he lowered his lips to his wife's.

Cora opened her lips partially and met Robert's kiss with eagerness. She had predicted his reaction to the piper this morning but could not have predicted this. He had genuinely surprised her and it flooded her body with warmth and exciting tingles. One kiss and she had already lifted one leg up and bent it, allowing Robert to settle more intimately against her and inviting him to pursue their endeavors without question. Cora could feel that he was already becoming excited and it caused flutters of satisfaction low in her stomach knowing that she was the cause. Parting her lips open further she slipped her tongue into his mouth and sighed as he joined her in their building intensity.

Robert felt his pulse quickening as he explored his wife's mouth with his tongue. No matter how many times he kissed her, touched her, lay with her he never tired of it. It was always exciting and new. He felt her body shift beneath him and his body slipped against her more intimately and he pressed against her to make sure she felt it too. She grazed her hand down his shoulder and across his chest, allowing the other to follow suit and then began to remove his pajama shirt. Once she had it open he lifted one hand at a time to help her slip it off his body and tossed it toward the floor. With his chest bare he could feel the sensation of her soft hands running along it, her nails gently scratching his muscles and running patterns across his chest. She avoided his nipples with her hands and they stiffened in expectation. When she lifted her lips from his and placed her tongue against one of his hard nipples he reached up and pulled gently at her hair in excitement, causing her to bite softly where her tongue was rolling circles causing pleasurable sensations through his body. His groin came to full alert and pulled against his pants.

Cora let her tongue tease Robert's chest as her hands roamed down his back, resting on his buttocks with a sharp squeeze. He tugged at her hair again and she felt his hand slide down her length to and began gathering the hem of her nightgown in his hands as he pulled it up. She wriggled beneath him to help him gather her dress up further and moved her hands off his chest to begin pulling off her undergarments. She moved her lips from his chest and lay back against the pillow as she finished removing her final barriers and placed her hands around her husband's neck once again meeting his mouth in another passionate kiss. Their heated breaths and caressing tongues fuelled both of their needs as Robert pulled Cora's nightgown up to her stomach and laid his hand against the soft skin there. He slid it up under her nightgown and gently stroked the length of her upper stomach, her chest, her breasts. He felt her nipples stiffen as his fingers brushed over them and Cora groaned against his mouth. Without warning Robert slipped his hand from her breasts to her back, his other hand pushing off the bed he flipped them over until Cora was left straddling him, his hands free to caress her legs and cradle her backside to her delight.

Robert caressed his wife's thighs and buttocks as she pressed her palms against his chest and lay forward to lie kisses along his neck and lips. Robert could not stand the building excitement any longer, he needed her more than ever, could feel she was delightfully ready to join with him. He removed his pajama bottoms in one swift motion of his hands and kicked his legs when they reached his ankles to remove them completely. His jiggling movements caused Cora's breasts to bob up and down in an erotic manner and Robert placed a hand on each to feel their softness. Cora threw her head back at the touch of his hands caressing her breasts, grazing across his nipples. Without a word Cora lifted her hips and settled above Robert's arousal, slipping slowly down his length to his appreciative moans. He moved his hands to her hips and she straightened her body, her palms against his chest and began to rock rhythmically against his body. Together they moved, hands and bodies pressed together, the pressure and pleasure building with each rhythmic stroke. Robert enjoyed the view of his wife's breasts, the feel of her hands on his chest, the panting sounds of pleasure she let out with the rocking of her warmth against him. When he saw her throw her head back and the tell tale sounds of her climax he bucked against her and followed her to his own climax. He shut his eyes taking in the pleasure, feeling his body convulse in his release and smiled.

A few moments later Cora slipped off him and settled at his side, draping her arm across his chest and laying her head against his shoulder. As their breathing settled and their bodies cooled they lay in each other's arms, Robert stroking her arm tenderly, enjoying their moment of togetherness.

Cora pulled away and leaned against her elbow to look down at Robert's face. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "

Welcome to the highlands" Cora said with a smirk.

"I love the highlands" Robert said, leaning up and laying a soft kiss against her lips.


	13. Thank God For You

Robert felt his wife hold him tightly and he wrapped his arm around her not wanting to let go. He could barely take it in, his mind was reeling his heart racing. She had not been angry, she had not been upset, she had not even been disappointed in him. In the one of the biggest surprises of his life she had been worried for _him_, had felt badly for _him_, for _him. _The fool who had lost nearly all of her fortune and single handedly destroyed the family wealth with one disastrous investment. It had taken over his thoughts since he had been given the news and he had been distracted and worried over it, perhaps mostly about telling Cora. It had been her inheritance after all, had been signed over to the estate upon their marriage, had been the reason for their union in the first place. With the money gone it seemed as if their uncommon marriage had failed. They had not produced an heir and Downton had not been saved after all. Yet holding his wife in his arms in the room they had shared for 3 decades told him otherwise. They had been successful in the most important way of all, they loved each other. Even without the money, despite his enormous cock up of a mistake she loved him. At his lowest moment she had made him feel like a King.

Cora wrapped her arms tighter around Robert and held him as close as she could. She felt terrible for him, as if the war hadn't taken enough away from him now this. It had occurred to her almost as an after thought that maybe she should have been mad, but the look on his face the way he wrung his hands together, the tears. He had _cried!_ She could not remember the last time she had seen him cry. _Cried_. Her Robert had cried in front of her, and she had felt her heart break a little at the sight. It had been an involuntary response for her to go to him, her body had moved all by itself just to comfort him. How could she be mad at him? He had not done it on purpose, he was distraught over it, and he was embarrassed. She realized as he had taken in her reaction that he had been expecting her to behave rather differently to the news. Maybe he thought she would be angry, disappointed, accusatory? It had been none of those thoughts or feelings that had coursed through her body when she heard the news. At first she had questions, she had wanted to clarify the information he was giving her. Then it was purely concern for him. He felt the weight of responsibility over his mistaken investment, by the sounds of things it had indeed been a poor choice. Now he would be the last Earl at Downton. It would have to go. Did he think she would be sad to leave Downton? Yes had been their home, but she would be happy in any home they shared. Surely he knew that by now?

Cora pulled back from their embrace and looked tenderly up at her husband's tear stained face. Her heart burned for his pain and at the same time it soared that he would allow himself to be so vulnerable in front of her. It was a testament to their relationship, to the love they felt, to the trust he had in her. She reached a gentle hand up to his cheek and wiped away the tears. He leaned against her hand and she cupped his face in her hand. Her other hand found his, now resting on his knee and held it with a tight squeeze.

"It'll all have to go" he said softly, referring to the estate. His eyes dropped to the floor and Cora gripped his hand tighter.

"OK" Cora replied resolutely, Robert looked up at her face and then back to the ground. Cora let go of his hand and cupped the other side of his face. Holding his head between her hands she gently lifted his head up to look at his face, he averted his eyes.

"Look at me" Cora said tenderly, "Please" she added tilting her head to the side to make eye contact with her husband. He let out a breath and moved his gaze to look at Cora's eyes. The guilt he felt was overwhelming. How could she be ok with this? How could she act as if this was not earth shattering?

"I failed you" he whispered, a new tear escaping his eye. Cora held his face in her hands and looked him in his clear blue eyes.

"That is not true" she said firmly, "You must never think that Robert, because I certainly do not"

"I've lost it all Cora, the house will have to go, the estate … if that's not a failure then what is?" Robert thought perhaps it would have been better if she had been mad at him. If she had yelled or gotten angry he would have something to feed off, but her complete acceptance of things was disarming, it made him vulnerable.

"You are not a failure, not in the least. Do you hear me? You are my husband and my husband is not a failure, he is a proud, frustrating man, but not a failure" Cora smiled when Robert let out a small laugh at her words and she moved her hands from his face to his shoulders, then slid them down to his hands where she held them tightly with hers. "This is just a house Robert, the rest is just stuff, things, money … none of it matters, none of it really matters. The only things that matter to me are you, our daughters, our family. Don't you know that by now? I would live in any house, Downton or otherwise if it meant I could live with you"

Robert could feel Cora's hands squeezing his and squeezed them back. He could see her crystal blue eyes looking at his with complete devotion and love; he knew the things she said were the truth. She had meant everything she had just said. Of course she did, they loved each other. What had started as money and titles had changed into love, deep and abiding love. She loved him enough to weather any storm. It took him momentarily by surprise and he sat staring at her. When he came to his senses a moment later he managed a half smile.

"Cora … I …" he didn't know what to say, his throat caught again and he quickly blinked to stop another tear from escaping. He would not cry over this again. He was a man, he would jolly well act like it. Here knelt his wife before him, bravely taking the situation in her stride, making him feel better. He had to pull himself together, be the man she loved, the man she deserved. No more wallowing in self pity over this, he couldn't do a damn thing about it anyway. For once in their married life he resolved to take a leaf out of his wife's book. He let go of her hands and shifted forward in his seat slightly placing his hands on either side of her shoulders as he did, he pulled her up so she was sitting up on her knees and leaned down so his face was an inch away from hers.

"Cora … I don't deserve you" he said huskily as he closed the gap between their lips and met hers with a soft lingering kiss. Her lips felt warm and subtle and without meaning to Robert had deepened their kiss and slipped his hands from her shoulders to her back pulling her closer to his body and felt her relax in his arms. She was right. This was what mattered. The two of them. Their family. Pulling back to take a breath Robert rested his forehead against his wife's and breathed in her scent. "Thank God for you" he said again.

Cora slipped her hands along her husband's legs and scrapped her nails back down towards the knees. "You aren't too bad yourself" she said breathlessly, their kiss had taken her breath away and she was eager to do it again. She ran her hands back up the length of Robert's legs and dropped her hands to run them back along his inner thighs. The unintentional sigh she heard leave his lips made her smile and pulled back from leaning her forehead against his and moved forward to kiss his lips. She felt his strong arms pulling her closer with his hands on her back, then the touch of his lips against her own sending a thrill running through her body. She let her own hands move along his legs once more before making their way up the front of his chest, stopping to undo the tie to his robe at his waist before continuing up the front of his silky blue pajama's where she gripped the label in one hand leaving the other to rest against his chest.

Robert's mind was racing as fast as his pulse. When he pictured this night he had never in his wildest dreams imagined it would end up like this. He was beyond amazed that his evening had taken this turn, as he pulled Cora closer widening his legs so she could fit between them, he thought how incredible his wife was. Few women have reacted this way to the news he had delivered tonight. To not be mad was one thing, to feel badly for him was another thing, but now to engage in foreplay with him was completely out of his understanding. She was remarkable, and he truly did thank God for her. Robert slipped his tongue inside Cora's mouth and felt her tongue ready to receive him, touching and teasing and tasting each other as their kiss became more heated. Robert could feel the heat radiating off her body and touch of her hand on his chest and he knew the time had come to move.

"Cora" he sighed against her lips before slipping his lips across her cheek and nuzzling into the bend in her neck, caressing the area with his tongue and lips. The gasp of pleasure Cora emitted at the new sensation encouraged him to gently bite and then suck against her neck, trailing down to her collar down and back up slowly. Cora's hand left his chest and came to rest on the back of his head, fingers raking through his hair as she held on for dear life. The sensations he was producing in her were mind numbing. She used her hand still clutching his lapel to pull him closer, their bodies merged and she could feel his arousal beginning sending another wave of tingles through her body.

Robert worked his tongue and lips across Cora's neck with increasing desire and excitement. He had been so concerned about the money, so caught up with his failure that he had neglected to realize Cora was better than he, she would not judge him for his mistakes, she loved him despite it. Now feeling her body close to his merely solidified the level of her love for him, he wanted to take her to the moon and back. He was grateful for her, enamored by her, excited by her, completely and irrevocably in love with her. He pulled back to remove his lips from her neck and lifted his face to look at her. She was breathing hard, her skin flushed an excited pink, he thought he heard a soft whine leave her body when his lips left her neck. He stayed motionless a few moments as he drank her in with his eyes.

"Robert?" she asked her voice husky from the attentions he had been giving her. He continued to gaze at his wife and leaned forwards once more to kiss her soundly on the lips. Just as she was getting lost in their kiss he pulled away again causing her head to spin.

"Robert? What… "He did not let her finish, instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto his lap. She gasped in surprise at his sudden movement and stared at him with wide eyed amazement at his strength. He had picked her up as if she were nothing but a child, she but her lip to maintain her excitement as she sat straddled across his lap and felt his hands reaching for the hem of her nightdress and pulling it up the length of her body.

"Oh God" Cora breathed as he let his fingers trail the path her nightdress had previously covered, she felt her skin erupt in shivers of excitement and tilted her head back as he got to her neck and carefully pulled it off over her head. Once off she touched her hands to his cheeks again and ran her hands down to his nightshirt slowly undoing the buttons as he began the task of removing her undergarments. It took less than a minute before they were divested of their layers and Robert was lifting them both up as he shifted his weight in order to remove his pants. Cora placed her arms behind his neck to hold on as he moved and shifted in order to wriggle free. When they reached his feet he kicked and bucked his weight flinging them across the room making Cora laugh put loud at both the sight of his flying pajama pants and the sensation of his movements underneath her naked body. Turning her attention back to Robert she leaned closer to him and kissed his neck, her hands roaming across his naked shoulders and down his arms until their hands met and interlocked. She kissed her way up to his mouth and he eagerly opened to her passionate kiss. With their kiss driving their passion to new heights Robert let go of Cora's hands and bought his hands up either side of her hips and waist, coming up under her arms and then across the front of her chest where he gently touched her breasts. Cora broke their kiss as she threw her head back in appreciation of his ministrations. Taking the opportunity to pleasure her more Robert leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth causing Cora's hands to move to the back of his head and hold on tight.

"Oh yes" she breathed in an excited rush, "Oh Robert, yes" her back arched further as Robert danced his tongue across her sensitive nipple, then moved to duplicate his efforts to the other breast. His hands fondling as he went, his own arousal increasing at the feel of her body on top of him, at the taste of her.

When he could no longer hold off Robert moved his hands to Cora's hips and slid his tongue from her breast up to her collar bone, along the gentle rise of her neck, her jaw line and finally back to her mouth, kissing her wildly. Cora held on to the back of his neck and matched the intensity of his kiss. Her body was on fire; she was more than ready to receive him and maneuvered her body to hover over his manhood. With one gentle motion Robert used his hands on her hips to ease her down his length eliciting sighs of pleasure from the both of them.

"Aahh" Robert sighed against her lips, "Cora!" He moved her body up and down his length with his hands, bucking his hips to create the right amount of friction, setting a tempo to satisfy the two of them. They kissed until they ran out of breath, then concentrated their efforts on touching the right places, creating the right amount of friction.

"Oh God yes" Cora cried as Robert increased their pace. She threw her head back and he knew she was getting closer. "I'm yours. Always yours. Ahhhh, ohhh, Only yours" she gasped as he rocked her. Robert growled in hunger and desire.

"You are mine" he said huskily, "Mine. Cora."

Cora felt her husbands need to release was close, she reached forward and gripped the back to the chair with her hands giving her greater leverage and drove her hips down further against him as her bucked feverishly against her.

"Oh God! Cora, yes!" he cried out as his sight became hazy with pleasure. Any moment now, he hoped she could climax before he was spent. He bit his lip and focused as Cora moved purposefully against him. He was nearly there, almost to the point he could not control when he felt her let go of the back of the chair and arch her back, head thrown back, loud cries of pleasure escaping her lips. He thrust against her twice more and joined her in a great tidal wave of pleasure, lifting his arms to wrap around her waist and hold her close. The collapsed together, folded on top of each other in exhausted bliss.

Long moments passed before they felt ready to move. Even more time before they were ready to redress for bed. As the clock struck midnight they finally lay together, Cora's head on Robert's chest in the darkness of her room. As Cora drifted off to sleep Robert bent his head to kiss her forehead and marveled at the woman he had been blessed to spend his life with.

"Thank God for you" he whispered before he joined her in their dreams.


	14. A Happy Note

_**Another request. You are all coming up with good ones and I am happily trying to think what may have happened next. Hopefully it's what you hoped.**_

Cora approached her husband with hands outstretched. They had done their duty at the servant's ball, Mary was free of Sir Richard Carlisle, Bates was going to be spared the hangers noose, the war was over and done. Best of all, they were going to be grandparents. Sybil's marriage had been a surprise as well as a source of irritation for Robert in particular, yet now that was all to change. They were going to be grandparents. Even Robert would not stay mad at that thought. Despite his stoic English demeanor he had always been undone by his daughters. He had been more hands on as a father than even Cora had expected. He had relished holding the children in the nursery as babies, walking them about the estate pointing out flowers and trees, even playing hide and seek once they had begun to walk. The thought of him being a grandfather made Cora smile despite herself.

Robert put his drink on the table and reached his hands out to Cora. His mind flashed back to when she was sick, when he thought he could lose her, when he had been kissing Jane. He had been a complete moron; he could not fathom how stupid he had been. The guilt wracked him daily, every smile she gave him made his insides churn with guilt and despair. He had nearly lost her life, but worse than that – he could have lost her heart if he had allowed himself to have a full blown affair with Jane. He had debated telling her about his heated kisses with their maid but he simply wasn't brave enough to find out what her reaction would be. He feared he would lose a part of her forever if he told her, so he lived with his guilt letting it eat away at him each and every day. Now they were going to be grandparents and Cora was overjoyed at the news, he just felt more guilt. Their family was so perfect and he had come close to destroying all of it. Gripping her hands in his he focused on the perfection of her face, the curve of her lips, the rise of her cheekbones, the gentle slope of her nose. Just looking at her made him feel better. It suddenly dawned on him that she was speaking.

"Let's end the day on a happy note" she finished with a smile. How could he resist her smile? When he held her hands and looked in her eyes he could not recall how he could ever have contemplated straying from her arms. He loved her so much it took his breath away. Not knowing what to say next he pulled her close to him and dropped a soft kiss to her sweet lips whilst holding tight to her hands. The feel of her lips was soft and inviting and he knew instantly that one kiss would not be enough; he drew back to her for another kiss and inhaled her perfumed scent. The familiar smell of her, the mixture of lilac and jasmine. Pulling away he felt incredibly content as she smiled at him and squeezed his hands tighter.

"Well that is rather a happy note" she said with a grin.

"Any time with you is a happy note" he replied raising one hand to his lips and kissing the back of it, then doing the same to the other without taking his eyes from his wife's. He knew how much she loved it when he kissed her hand. She had never said as much to him, but 3 decades and a lifetime of memories had given him the ability to understand the things Cora did not say. Whenever he kissed her hand she smiled and looked down ever so slightly. She did as he knew she would and smiled while lowering her gaze slightly from his. It had never seemed more important to him to make her happy. Even if she didn't know it he was guilt ridden and somehow that increased his need to make her know how much he loved her, as if showing her his love and devotion would dull his own feelings of guilt, or erase what he had done.

"Robert" she gushed, "You sweet sweet man" she said letting go of his hands held close to his lips and wrapping them behind his neck. She lifted her mouth and softly touched her lips to his once again and leaned closer to him.

"It's easy to be sweet to you" he murmured as her lips left his and he rested his forehead to hers as he bought his hands around her waist and pulled her fully against his body. She smiled again and her fingers began playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"So" Cora said softly as Robert slowly began to sway them back and forth, the gentle sounds of music from the servant's ball wafted in barely audible, but still there. With feet rooted to the floor they swayed to the gentle sound in each other's arms. "How does my sweet husband feel at the thought of being a grandfather?" she tilted her head in a questioning smile and gazed at his clear blue eyes. He blinked and took his eyes off hers momentarily. Taking a breath he looked back at her face.

"I suppose it makes me feel … old" he said with a teasing smile. Cora let out a small laugh and settled on having the topic closed for now. He was obviously not ready to discuss this yet; he would come around to it. She had already made it clear that she would not be kept away from her grandchild, that she wanted Sybil and Tom to come to Downton. He had not argued, he had made the comment she knew he would about Tom, but he had not fought her. She did not believe he would dare fight her on it, not after the cold shoulder he had received when they had missed the wedding. He was such a good man, such a sweet man, and yet he was such a stubborn man. Sometimes she marveled at the wonderful things he did for her and for their family when compared to the way he clung to outdated traditions and rules of etiquette. He really did not enjoy change in the least, when Cora had redone her bedroom shortly after their marriage he had almost had a heart attack. It still made her laugh to think of it, to remember the look on his face when he had returned from a week in London to her newly redone room. He liked things the way they were, and the half Irish grandchild of their daughter and ex chauffer was not something he was thrilled about. Cora smiled as she swayed in her husbands arms; she guessed it would be up to her again to help him come through this change in their lives.

"What is so funny?" Robert murmured against her ear as he leaned closer to his wife's body and ran his hands up her sides and back to rest on her hips.

"Oh, I was just thinking about when I wrote to my father to tell him he would be a grandfather" Cora bit her lower lip to stop from laughing out loud as Robert pulled away from her ear and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh dear" he said, startled by his wife's revival of this old memory. "I thought I was in need of paid protection"

Cora laughed despite her best efforts to prevent the action, "You very nearly hid yourself in London when he and mama came to visit after Mary was born" she said enjoying the memory perhaps a little too much.

Robert stopped their swaying motion stepping back slightly and looked at her amused face, "Cora, he threatened me bodily harm"

Cora closed the gap he had created between their bodies and smiled as she slid her hand further up the back of his neck running her hand through his hair as she knew he loved, "Yes, but he didn't lay even one finger on you darling." She said soothingly, "and now perhaps you can begin to understand how he must have felt" she said softly raising an eyebrow at him.

Robert should really not have been surprised by his wife's clever ways of making him see the sense of things he could not comprehend. His life had always been one of order and duty, even his marriage had been born out of duty to Downton … and then he had fallen in love with his wife and all the careful order of his life had been shaken to its core. He had found it was much more important for him to please Cora than maintain his order. Of course they had disagreed over the years, they had felt differently about things and he had not been able to bend on his principles, even for Cora. The entail had been the most recent of these. Yet, despite the odds he had remained intensely in love with the woman in his arms, and she had managed to guide him through the times of life that he could not keep in order. Sybil and Tom especially. Now their grandchild. Good heavens … grandchild!

"You are so very clever my love" he whispered as he moved his lips slowly towards hers.

"Oh?" she questioned briefly before she felt Robert's lips settle against hers in a gentle kiss. This kiss was different from the others they had enjoyed over the last few minutes. It was longer, they were closer to each other, Cora gently parted her lips just as Robert ended their kiss pulling back an inch from her lips.

"Don't stop" Cora breathed against his mouth, her eyes closed, her hands tracing patterns against the back of his neck.

Robert pulled her flush against his body and let his lips fall upon hers again in a more passionate embrace that before. His hands slip from her hips to her back and drifted down to rest upon her bottom as his lips moved against hers more deliberately and seductively. When she parted her lips slightly he slowly entered her mouth with his tongue and tasted the sweetness of her. He felt her relax in his arms and respond to his attentions with eagerness, he felt himself getting aroused at the feel of her, the taste of her. This was where he was supposed to be. This was where he had always belonged. How he could have ever thought of straying was ludicrous. He would never allow that to happen again, he would shower her with his love forever.

Cora broke their kiss and took a deep breath, "Take me upstairs" she whispered moving her hands from his neck to his shoulders before slipping one hand down to his. Robert gripped her hand firmly and smiled wickedly at his wife.

"You are scandalous … for a grandmother" he said in a teasing tone.

"Well if you can't keep up, Grandfather" she winked back at him letting go of his hand and heading for the door.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked staring at her back as she made it to the door and began turning the doorknob. Looking over her shoulder she made eye contact with her husband.

"Challenge? Not at all, it's not a challenge is I know I will win" she said before opening the door and stepping through it.

Robert took a breath and shook his head. He walked to the side table and threw back the remainder of his drink in one large gulp before heading to the door in an almost run. He would show her who was going to win … and if he had anything to do with it it would be both of them.


	15. Most of All

_**Alright alright … I have had several requests for this one and I finally managed to get it done. I hope you enjoy. Lots of smut … prepare yourself.**_

"And most of all I am thankful for my wife" Cora's face lit up as Robert's words floated over her and he pulled her close bringing his lips down to hers for a soft kiss. She felt the thrill of his closeness and the depth of the words he had just spoken wash over her like a warm blanket. Pulling apart she looked at him and smiled up at him. They had been through their fair share if trials together, especially the last 10 years and yet here they were. Stronger now than ever. Robert was slowly, oh so slowly coming around to the idea of a changing world and she was glad for it. She did not enjoy seeing her husband unappreciated and undervalued. He was a wonderful man, if he could just take the ideas of this changing world in his stride instead of fighting against them he could accomplish much more than even she could comprehend. He had just said he was thankful for Matthew, thankful for the changes and the way they would lead them into the future. He was starting to come to terms with things … finally. And he was thankful for her. It made her heart swell to hear it. Sometimes she felt as though she were nagging him to move forward, dragging him kicking and screaming into the future. She had wondered if he was tiring of her efforts, if she was pushing too hard at times … but his words had let her know she had done the right thing and it filled her with happiness she could not control.

"Robert" she exclaimed happily as they pulled apart from their embrace. "You are full of surprises"

He smiled and ran his knuckles gently across her cheek in a favored caress bringing another smile to her face. "I am a surprising man darling" he chuckled before looking over his shoulder at the open door O'Brien had recently exited. No-one was there. He felt mischievous and amorous all at the same time, a delightful mixture if he could convince his wife to feel the same. Returning to look at Cora who had taken a step back and begun to turn back to her bag he knew it was a matter of timing. Now or never. Slipping his arm around her waist he pulled her back toward him with a soft squeal of surprise from her lips. He placed his other hand up to her cheek and ran his fingertips across her cheek slowly down to her neck and lay it softly against her throat feeling her swallow as she inhaled deeply.

"Robert!" she softly exclaimed, "What has gotten into you today?" Cora could not recall the last time he had pulled her close in the middle of the day in such a seductive manner. It had knocked her breath out of her momentarily and she struggled to take in air. His hand lay against her throat in a wonderfully possessive and sensual way. Her knees were already weak and he had done nothing but hold her close.

"I am so very thankful for you, my beautiful wife." He leaned forward and brushed her lips gently with his before pulling back again, "my wonderful wife" he brushed her lips with his again and pulled back, "my clever wife" he repeated the light kiss of his lips and felt her throat quiver beneath his hand. He was already glad he had seized the moment. It had not been a well thought out plan, O'Brien could return any moment for all he knew, but he had taken charge of the situation and Cora did not seen to mind in the least. She had bought her hand to the front if his jacket and had laid it against his stomach, her fingers lightly curling around his jacket. "My sexy wife" he leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers again in gentle strokes and he felt her breath against his lips. She was quite literally quivering under his hands and he felt both thankful and powerful all at once. Without waiting for permission he used his arm at her waist to pull her closer to his body as she moved her hand from his chest to the label of his jacket and gripped it in her fist.

Cora gasped as he pulled her tight against him and felt his fingers stretch out covering the base of her throat and the top of her collar bone. He had surprised her with his words and now he was surprising her with his actions. She could not focus on a coherent thought as she gripped the label of his jacket and held on for dear life. Was O'Brien coming back? She could not remember what they had arranged just moments before. Without realizing she breathed out her husband's name in a husky whisper, "Robert. I am thankful for you as well" She bought her other hand to his back and held tight as he pulled her flush against her body and lay a kiss of tremendous proportions against her lips. She could not breathe but it did not seem to matter. The mixture of his words and his sensual actions had caused her to spiral out of control. His lips against hers were hot and soft, demanding her response and caressing her into submission at the same time. His hand slid across her throat to the other side and traced her other collar bone gently and she pulled him closer by his lapel. Her mouth had voluntarily opened allowing him greater access to explore their heated kiss and crash against each other. Cora felt her body heating up at her husband's touch, at the way he kissed her – passionately and desperately. The longer they kissed the more her own excitement grew; she was aroused and ready to take things further. Letting go of where she was holding on to him she lifted both hands and pushed away from him gently, breaking their kiss in the process.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked breathlessly. His head was a little dizzy at the lack of air in his lungs, and probably more from the all consuming kiss they had just shared. It had to rate as one of their hottest kisses, top 5 at least. He had felt every part of his body ignite when he was holding her close, his lips enjoying hers with a fever he could not hold back. He knew he loved her, had known that for decades. But he had been blind to how incredible she was, how she courageously looked forward and marched toward the future with distinction and class, taking him with her as she went. He had failed to recognize how thankful he was for her, for their relationship, for the love and passion they still shared. Seeing Shrimpy and Susan together had reminded him how lucky he and Cora really were. Not only did they love each other, enjoy each others company, confide in each other … they were passionate for each other. He still wanted her in the basest of ways. In the most physical of connections, he wanted her – not matter what the time of day, he would show her. He needed to show her how lucky they were, how much he appreciated her, how turned on she made him and how readily his body reacted to hers.

Cora smirked at his expression of confusion as he placed his hands on her upper arms to pull her closer again, "Nothing at all" she sighed as he drew her in for another kiss. The way his tongue danced across hers, the way his lips caressed her own was magical and wonderful. She felt her body go weak again as he pulled her close and kissed her breathless once again. It took all her power to step out of his embrace again and break their kiss. She could scarcely control herself. He had turned every part of her body on; she wanted him with all she had. No, she needed him. He body craved his and she could only be thankful for the way they had always fit together so easily in this regard. Susan and Shirmpy could barely pass words between each other with civility; it made her intensely grateful for the relationship she and Robert had built over their decades of marriage. She was grateful that they still wanted to please each other in this way, that her body still shivered at his touch and needed to feel him close to her.

"What is it?" he asked through panting breaths. He had kissed her senseless and had taken himself there as well. From their kissing alone he was already feeling his trousers tighten and his arousal growing stiffer. This had gone so quickly from kissing to the point he had to have her. He had to. She stepped back from him and took deep breaths herself; he recognized the glimmer in her eyes and knew she felt the same as he did.

"The door" she said quietly, "Close the door" she finished through rapid breathing as she reached to her side and undid her skirt before letting it drop to the floor before Robert's gaping mouth.

"Oh god" he breathed staring at her as her skirt pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it.

"Robert" she said taking a step towards him as she began to loosen her undergarments as his mouth hung open, "If you want me to take this off …" he nodded his agreement to her delight, "... the door" she said seductively, "close it'!" she licked her lips as she said her last words and she heard his throat make an eager sound as he backed away slowly not taking his eyes off her. Once he shut it she began to remove her blouse, letting it drop to the floor with her skirt. He s=continued to stare as she took another step in his direction.

"Lock it" she said as she stepped closer again. She was halfway across the room when she heard the lock click into place; she stopped where she was as her husband stared at her. She turned around giving him a view of her back as she reached back lifted her shift over her head dropping it to the floor as she looked back across her shoulder at him and bit her lip. He was stock still. He had not moved, although she could see the one part of his anatomy that had indeed responded to her disrobing standing at attention, straining against his pants.

"You should take those off." She said eyeing his pants, "before you hurt yourself … then you'll be absolutely no use to me at all" she said before reaching back and unclasping her undergarments and letting the top of it fall to the floor, her back bare, her arms covering her front. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Robert pulling his pants off in haste, shoes already flung across the floor, socks strewn in front of him. Within minutes he had stripped to his under shirt only and made to remove it when Cora bent over and removed her bottom undergarments one leg at a time. The view before him stilled his movements and he stopped as he gaped at her bare backside bent over, her porcelain back and rear end filling his view as she removed her final piece of clothing. He could nearly not breathe. She had seductively removed every piece of clothing for him and now looked back across her shoulder to him wetting her lips with her tongue as she did. He forgot the undershirt and moved from the locked door to where she stood in 3 large steps. He gripped her by her hips and pushed her forward until she met the wall, putting her hands up in front of herself to stop from slamming against it. He pressed his body against her back and slid his hands in opposite directions across her body. One slid up to her bare breasts cupping one and fondling the perky nipple in his fingers. The other skimmed across her stomach and caressed the space between her thighs that was begging to be touched. She parted her legs to allow him greater access and moaned as he slid easily between her heated folds. Her head came back in response to her pleasure and Robert took his opportunity to kiss lean his head forward and kiss her neck. His tongue flicked across her throat and he nipped at her skin with his teeth while his hands continued to minister to her body eliciting quivers of excitement and the sound of his name from her lips. Her hands remained pressed against the wall and she feared if she even attempted to remove one she would fall down, her body was weak beneath his touch and her knees were shaking with the intensity of his adoration of her. She could feel his arousal pressing against her back and the heat of his breath on her neck. He let out several groans as he moved his aroused member across her skin and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Robert" she breathed huskily, and he slowly slid his hands off her body and down her arms to grip her hands against the wall as he lapped at her throat.

"Oh my … gosh" she gasped as he sucked against her neck. She briefly wondered if he would leave a mark there, but decided she did not care.

"So – grateful – for – you" Robert managed through lips still attached to her neck. Then, without warning he let go of her hands placing his hands on her hips and spun her around to face him. She gasped loudly and would have toppled but his hands were upon her holding her up and lifting her as he slammed her back against the wall. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and dropped her arms around his shoulders to hold on tight as he suddenly thrust into her and growled in pleasure. Cora let her body welcome her husbands inside her and gasped at the intense feeling of pleasure that ran through her core as he pushed against her. Cora was aware of the sound they made as he entered her over and over again thudding her back against the wall. She would not stop now though, not for anything, he made her feel so good and she gripped tighter around his neck before welcoming his lips to hers in another heated kiss. Robert thrust and pulsed against her in a frenzy of excitement, he could not remember wanting her more than now. With anguish he released her lips from his as he could not breathe, and he cried out her name as he came dangerously close to pulsing himself over the edge.

"Oh Lord! I'm so close" he whispered against her ear as he buried his head against her shoulder.

"Hold on, Oh God … hold on for me" Cora groaned and she released her hands from his neck and placed them around his waist pulling him against her tighter, as if it were even possible. That motion was all it took and Cora cried his name loudly over and over as she convulsed and pulsated into the abyss of pleasure to which her husband had rocked her. As she was shuddering around him Robert moaned into her shoulder and bit her almost painfully as he spilled his own pleasure into her with the final rocks of his lovemaking.

Panting, out of breath, exhausted they stood together motionless for several moments until Robert needed to move and the heat of their bodies was too much to take. With great care Robert took his wife's hand and led her to the bed where they lay next to each other and regained their breath. When it was finally time to dress Robert stood first and gathered all their discarded clothing, laying them carefully on the bed as Cora lay on her side her hand propping her head up as she smiled at her husbands small act of service for her.

"You never cease to surprise me Robert Crawley" she said with a playful smile.

He winked at her and leaned over to kiss her gently upon the lips, "I hope I never do" he replied before pushing her back and showing her once more how thankful he was for her.


	16. Eager to see him

_**When Cora was so disappointed that Rose came into the drawing room instead of Robert it was so adorable! I wonder what happened next? Not my greatest writing, wrote it throughout the day whilst distracted with other things. **_

Cora found it difficult to keep her mind on the task of listening to the girls. Rose was particularly keen on the party idea and had been talking solidly for the last 5 minutes without a break. She was such a lovely girl, exuberant and lively, full of ideas … she reminded Cora of Sybil in many ways, and yet she was completely different at the same time. She tried to fix a smile onto her lips and reminded herself to nod as if she were listening. Truth be told her mind would simply not focus on anything other than when Robert would be home. She felt silly really. Childish almost. How long had they been married now? 34 years was it? After all this time she still had days like today, where he flooded her mind and took over her every waking thought. It was lovely of course, she was happy to still feel this way about her husband. But sometimes when she felt this way it could be irritating, couldn't she just get it together.

She knew how it had started. Could positively pin point the moment her stomach had flipped and her heart set to flutter. He had come in while she was eating breakfast as was his habit. It had been a simple discussion about their daily plans, yet he had looked so dashing with his dark suit for the funeral and she had felt butterflies in her stomach. She had complemented his handsome appearance and in response he smiled at her, crossed to the bed and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You never look more beautiful than when in our bed darling" he had said before heading to the door. That was all it had taken for her to be bombarded by thoughts of him all morning. Now she sat, agitated and waiting for him to return and enjoy their afternoon walk together. She wished he would hurry.

Robert was lost in thought as he walked back from the village. He had dismissed the driver in favor of stretching his legs and getting some air. Mr. Drewe had given him plenty to think about and Robert knew the man had made excellent points. If was up to him he would have said yes straight away, the family had been farming this land since the Napoleonic wars. It was yet another reminder that he was not master of Downton anymore. He was a joint master, beholden to ask his daughter and son in law for their approval before he could do anything. It was frustrating in the extreme, yet despite himself he was beginning to see some of the logic in their ideas. But to give up on the past so completely … he didn't think he could do that. What kind of future comes from ignoring the past? At least he would be able to see Mr. Drewe tomorrow; perhaps something really could be done? He had seemed eager to pay the back debt and work the land. He was young and hardworking; he could do a good job. By the time he had the house in his sights he had decided that finding a way for Mr. Drewe to take over the land was his top priority. He would find a way and convince Mary and Tom. He had conceded to so many of their plans, surely they would listen to him on this one. He was a man of principal after all, he must do as his conscience tells him, and his conscience was telling him Mr. Drewe deserved to farm the land, just as his ancestors had.

By the time he walked through the front doors Robert was regretting his long walk just a little. His shoes were not the right kind for such a walk and his suit was not made for it either. At first it had been pleasant, but towards the end he had become increasingly uncomfortable and was looking forward to changing into a more relaxed cut.

"The Ladies are in the drawing room My' Lord" Carson offered as he opened the door for his employer and took his hat from him.

"Thank you Carson" Robert replied before turning to the drawing room, he should at least say a quick hello before heading upstairs to change. He pushed against the door and walked in to the sound of light hearted laughter and the chatter of young female voices coming to a halt at the sight of him. Cora was seated next to Rose with a distracted look on her face, which turned into a large and welcoming smile when she saw him. It gave him a sudden surge of happiness to see her beaming at him so lovingly. He had been so taken up with thoughts of the funeral and Mr. Drewe that he had all but forgotten about their flirtatious moment this morning in her room. He had meant what he had said to her, she always looked so incredibly beautiful when laying in her bed. Her hair down, face relaxed, nightgown hanging loosely against her body. He couldn't help but return her large smile with one of his own, equally beaming and bright with the addition of the wink of his eye.

"You are looking rather pleased with yourself Papa" Edith said trying to ignore the object of his rather obvious smile.

"Of course I am. I entered a room filled with beautiful young ladies after a long, refreshing walk … I am the luckiest of men" he answered Edith's question whilst keeping his eyes fixed on his wife. He loved Cora, had grown to love her during their first year of marriage and had not turned back since. Yet some days he felt that love more keenly than others, was more genuinely aware of it on some days than he was on other days … it seemed today was one of those days. All thoughts of earlier had vanished at the sight of her. Radiant. Happy. The love of his life.

"Young ladies in deed" Cora laughed at his comment with a good natured wave of her hand, "There are 3 beautiful _young_ ladies in this room and another Lady of an undisclosed age" the girls joined Cora in chuckling at her own comment as Robert closed the distance between he and his wife reaching for her hand . She placed it in his and he kissed the back of it chastely.

"Without slighting these beautiful young women your Ladyship, I would disagree with you. The beauty of age cannot be overlooked, when the object is so perfectly lovely to behold" Cora could not help but blush slightly and smile up at his blue eyes.

Mary rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. "If you will excuse me, I wanted to visit George while I have some time"

"I'll come with you" Rose said quickly jumping to her feet and following Mary towards the door with a grin on her face. Cousin Robert and Cora were rather adorable in their obvious affection toward one another, but she didn't necessarily want to be there to witness it.

Edith cleared her throat and rose to her feet as well, "I had better write to Michael" she said before following Mary and Rose out the door.

Cora sat on the settee, her eyes fixed on Robert's, her hand still held in his as he slowly bought it back to his lips for another tender kiss, his eyes not leaving hers for a moment. It still surprised him how in some moments she quite literally took his breath away.

"It appears we have cleared the room" Cora said softly standing to join Robert placing a hand on his cheek as he leaned against it and breathed in the scent she had applied to her wrists. Lavender.

"So we have" Robert said quietly while enjoying the feel of her soft hand on his cheek. It was so foreign to his rigid English nature to be so mesmerized by his wife. He loved her, he loved her always, but sometimes it was a feeling that bubbled up and over the surface of his usual stoicism and it was unnerving to him. He liked to be control of things, his own emotions especially. Days when he could barely keep his feelings for his wife in check were both exciting and terrifying all at the same time. What had he been thinking about on his walk home? He almost couldn't recall where he had walked from.

Cora stood in a happy trance with her husbands eyes locked with hers. It made her happy to realize that she was not the only one who was feeling the effects of being in love today. He may even be feeling it more than her. She lowered her hand from his face and took his other hand in hers.

"Would you take me for our afternoon walk darling?" she asked with the bat of her eyelids for good measure. Robert smiled and leaned down to touch her lips with his, kissing her meaningfully as he enjoyed the taste of her. How did she always manage to taste so good? Pulling away Robert leaned his forehead against Cora's and smiled.

"Of course, whatever I can do to make you happy"

"You always make me happy Robert" Cora said as they walked towards the door.

"Perhaps after our walk I can take you to your room and make you even happier" he said with a seductive smirk. Cora's heart leapt and she fought to hide the emotions on her face as they walked through the foyer and Carson opened the front door for them. Once clear of the door Cora leaned closer to Robert's ear and whispered breathlessly.

"Ready to go in?" Robert's head turned quickly to see the smirk on Cora's face. They had barely walked past the front door. His pulse raced as he realized how eager his wife was to be alone with him. It really wasn't the done thing, in the middle of the day … yet he could barely contain himself as he steered them back toward the house.

"More than ready"


	17. Dream of Ragtime

_**Really Julian Fellowes?! Would it be so difficult to let Robert get in bed and at least kiss his wife. I'm not saying I need to see a lot of action, I would prefer it not actually, but a little more than nothing would be preferable. I will say that at least they have had several moments in Cora's room so far this season and for that at least I am grateful. That said – I wonder what did happen next after Cora told Robert to dream of ragtime?**_

His birthday had been one of the best he could remember in recent years. The estate was in good working order, Mary was coming out of her grief more and more, Isobel was even becoming more her old self again. His grandchildren were both tucked away snuggly in the nursery; he found himself more and more happy to have Tom with them and enjoyed his company, even young silly Rose had surprised him tonight. At the first sound of her surprised band he had been thrilled. Despite his advancing age and esteemed position in society he still enjoyed being made a fuss of and couldn't help the feelings of excitement that had run through his body at the sound as it had wafted in through the dining room. He would admit that when Rose dragged him into the foyer and he saw the band he was a little taken aback by what he had found. The singer was dark as night. He would have paid money to have seen Carson's reaction to the man's arrival below stairs. Even as he had stood there taking it all in he had felt Cora's eyes on him waiting to see his reaction. He didn't have to wonder at hers, she was thrilled; she always took everything in her stride. He felt it was because of her that he had eventually gotten over his shock and exclaimed that he thought it was fun. He had felt Edith's shock at his response from behind him, but as he had taken Cora in his arms and begun leading her about the dance floor, her face smiling happily at him he could not bring himself to care. He had relaxed in his wife's arms dancing to the upbeat music and enjoying her excitement at the surprise. If ever he had wondered if she had changed him it was as clear as day in that moment. She had influenced him more than he ever knew, and once again he could not bring himself to care – it made him happy. Sometimes that was all the mattered.

Cora pulled the covers back and patted the empty space next to her inviting Robert to bring himself to bed. She knew he had to be tired, they were not as young as they used to be and Robert had now clocked one more year under his belt. The fact that he had stayed up as late as he had dancing away the evening had not been lost on her. She had felt her heart warm with pride the way he had taken the surprise in his stride, especially with the charming black singer leading the band. Even Violet had seemed to accept it all with relative ease, times really were changing – or hell had frozen over, one or the other. But Robert had not only accepted the surprise he had relished it. The way he had taken her in his arms and swept her across the floor so wonderfully carefree and very nearly in the neighborhood of easy going had caused her the biggest surprise of the evening. She had felt more in love with him in that moment that she ever had. Not because he was dancing with her and causing her pulse to race with his hand against her back and holding her so close. Not because of the way he was smiling at her which had done things to her stomach. It was because she knew what it cost him to relinquish control and enjoy the moment _in_ the moment. He had not looked to his mother for her opinion or approval, he had not taken on Edith's uncomfortable reaction, he had taken it in and deemed it 'fun'. It was not her goal to change her husband, she loved him the way he was … but that he was slowly moving into the 21st century and listening to the things she said was more exciting to her than the way he had led her around the dance floor. He had reacted much the same way as she had and she knew that a year ago it would not have been the case. She had relished in his relaxed manner all evening and enjoyed herself more than she had in the last few years.

Robert pulled himself up and walked to his side of the bed next to Cora's smiling face. He loved walking into her room and finding her propped up in bed waiting for him. Her hair loosely tied into a braid and her nightgown flowing over her body. She would smile at him and her blue eyes would dance in the lowered light. Tonight was no different, except he was more mesmerized by her. She had taken the evening in her stride as she always did, the perfect hostess, the doting mother, the attentive wife. Life had not been easy on them the last few years and he marveled at how happily they had spent this evening, how lucky he truly was. Sliding into the bed he moved directly over to Cora's side forcing her to lie down beneath him or run the risk of the two of them colliding.

"Robert!" she exclaimed as he immediately placed his lips on her neck and kissed her slowly. "What are you …?" she instinctively lifted her hand to the back of his neck and encouraged him to continue his deliciously slow caresses of her neck with his lips. "doing?" she breathed.

"It's not obvious?" he asked with his lips still against her skin moving to the other side of her neck while his free hand, not needed to prop his body above Cora's came to rest against her hip and gently move along her side. "I must be doing it wrong" he said mischievously starting to kiss his way up her neck to her jawline. She shivered at his attentions and threaded her hand into his silver hair, the other she ran the length of his arm that was steadying himself against the bed.

Cora laughed gently at his comments and tilted her neck back giving him greater access to her neck and jaw. His breath was warm and his tongue blazed a trail of heat across her skin. "No. You're not" she replied as he came to kiss her chin softly and moved to hover above her lips, his breath touching hers. "Not at all" she finished before his lips came crashing against hers. She heard herself moan at the long awaited touch of his lips on hers. She had wanted to kiss him this way all evening. This carefree, jazz listening, modern version of her husband had left her spellbound all evening. Now the touch of his hands and lips on her were bringing all those feelings to the surface and she was already beyond excited. It took her a moment to realize that the guttural sounds of pleasure were coming from her own throat as Robert's hand slid along her side and covered her breast. Robert pulled back from her mouth and looked down on her with an amused smirk across his face.

"Goodness Cora" he teased, "You sound like a starving person finally receiving food" he chuckled as he fondled her breast through her nightgown.

"Don't tease me Robert" she sighed and tried to pull his mouth back to hers. He resisted and licked his lips instead continuing to look down at her flushed, aroused face.

"I'm not teasing" he mocked sincerity in his voice and gently brushed his lips to hers before pulling away again, "I like it darling, it's very … exciting" he gently kissed her again and pulled away to her irritated moan, "… makes me feel so very … powerful" he kissed her again, a little longer this time and pulled away just as she was feeling the excitement fill her body again. His hand left her breast and moved back down her body settling between her thighs to her quiver of delight and involuntary sigh of enjoyment. ".. . and special" he kissed her again and she slid her tongue into his mouth capturing his attention longer than he had intended. After a heated kiss he pulled back and smirked again, "makes me feel… so very … in control … and"

Cora could take now more. He was teasing her in the worst way, and after an evening filled with longing she could not be toyed with this way. Moving her hand from his arm to his pants she slid her hand inside and cupped him firmly, causing Robert to let out a breath of excitement and shut his mouth. He looked at Cora with surprise written across his face mingled with desire. It was incredibly hot and Cora opened her mouth to speak in her huskiest voice.

"Do shut up Robert" she said before pulling herself upwards to meet his lips and crash against them. Robert once again surrendered to his wife's way of doing things. He had taken a leaf from her book earlier in the evening and had the best birthday in years. Perhaps if he let himself be led by her in their bed tonight he would have the best birthday of his life. Giving into her eager desires he gave up his teasing and showed her just what dreaming of ragtime could mean.


	18. How Much?

_**This is a little out of the norm for this fic but I am dying waiting for the next episode and want to know what happens when Robert gets back from America. Here is one version of what could happen. **_

Cora looked up from her desk as Mrs. Hughes walked into the library and smiled at her long time housekeeper. She had often marveled at the way Mrs. Hughes did her job with such dogged determination and consistent effort. Cora knew Mrs. Hughes did not live for the family in the way Carson did, she didn't expect her employees to feel that way, Carson was one of a kind in that regard. But Mrs. Hughes had earned Cora's trust and respect years ago and once given Cora was the loyal type of person that would not take it back. Here it was, late in the evening with most servants already retired for the evening and Mrs. Hughes still responding to Cora's beck and call. She would do something nice for her once the Bazaar was over. She could not have coordinated the event without Mrs. Hughes and she was well aware of it. The girls had been completely useless this year. Mary distracted and out of sorts, Edith worried about Mr. Gregson and not acting at all herself, Rose … she was never going to be any help. She was sure that girl was up to something but she couldn't put her finger on it. Mrs. Hughes had been there every step of the way, and even now, when everyone else was already in bed Mrs. Hughes was there once again.

"Oh Mrs. Hughes, there you are." Cora said as if she had just found her favorite blanket, "I am sorry to drag you away again, but we have a few items to finalize for the Bazaar tomorrow" she said with a large sigh rubbing her fingers against her temple before picking up her list from the desk.

"Of course mi'lady." Mrs. Hughes replied looking at her employers tired eyes as she gathered her notes. She did not believe Cora had slept a full night since His Lordship had left for America over 3 weeks ago. She could see how his absence had affected his wife; after all they had gone through in the past years they had seemed to come through closer than ever. Mrs. Hughes did not love the family in the way Mr. Carson did, but she enjoyed them as employers and knew them to be fair and pleasant people. She was always proud of the fact that the Lord and Lady of her house was a loving couple, obviously still in love after decades of marriage and the trials of life. She did not have to endure the awkwardness of her employer's illicit affairs or loud arguments as others in her position had to. This house was a house filled with love and it came from The Lord and Lady themselves. Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but feel compassion for Cora; she was obviously tired from the effort of the bazaar as well as missing her husband.

"Mrs. Hughes please take a seat, I'm afraid this may take some time" Cora said gesturing to the more comfortable settee's as she stood to sit there herself. She was so dreadfully tired. She could not sleep with Robert gone. She would lay awake reading as long as she could and then fall into an interrupted sleep. She woke often in the night, both missing Robert and worrying for him. He was supposed to be on the ship returning to her already and she couldn't help but live in fear. She didn't think she would breathe properly until she laid her eyes on him. These last years had taught her that life was not guaranteed. Sybil had been ripped from their lives, Matthew so suddenly gone. Missing Robert so acutely made her heart ache once more for Mary … widowed and heartbroken Mary. Focusing her thoughts she took her seat and smiled at Mrs. Hughes.

"I apologize Mrs. Hughes, I am rather tired this evening as I'm sure you are as well. This will all be over tomorrow" she smiled again at the kind woman now seated across from her.

"If you give me the list Mi'lady I can take care of it for you" she offered helpfully as she noticed the dark circles under Cora's eyes. She really needed to sleep.

"I couldn't do that to you Mrs. Hughes. We are in this together I'm afraid, besides - I am stronger than I look" Cora said with a wink.

"I do not doubt it Mi'Lady, but you have already worked so hard on this and … " Mrs. Hughes smiled at her employer's spirit. She was hard working for someone from such a privileged background; she supposed it came from her different American upbringing, "if you don't mind me saying Mi'Lady I think you should get some rest … I don't believe you have been sleeping well." 10 years ago Mrs. Hughes would never have been so forward with her employer, but so much had happened since then and their relationship had moved past certain boundaries.

Cora at first thought to be offended, was Mrs. Hughes saying she looked awful and tired? Cora closed her eyes briefly and pushed that thought out of her head. That was not it at all; her housekeeper was simply a very aware and astute observer and knew how things had been affecting her. Letting out a deep sigh and allowing her shoulders to sag forward slightly Cora gave a slight grin to Mrs. Hughes.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked as she rubbed her temple again letting go of the air of control she tried so hard to maintain.

"No Mi'lady, not at all." Mrs. Hughes reassured as quickly as she could.

"But_ you_ can tell" Cora once again marveled at the woman across from her. How lucky they were to have her in their house.

"Mi'Lady, it is my job to be aware of your needs. I have the benefit of years of observation and experience, and if I can say it, I have known you for a very long time your Ladyship."

Cora looked down at the papers in her hands for a moment and felt the exhaustion wash over her. She was tired. Tired to her bones. Not sleeping, staying up late into the night, organizing the bazaar, keeping up appearances of control and order, worrying about Edith … what was wrong with her? She was completely tired to her core … missing Robert … it was more than she could take. Not to mention what Harold had been up to. Her mother's letters were frequent and irritating. Her hand shook slightly as she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She fought to keep herself together but the tears welled in her eyes. She looked up into the kind eyes of her housekeeper and gave a weak smile.

"I just miss him so much" she said softly blinking her eyes to keep her tears at bay. "He hasn't been away like this since … "_Sybil!_ She struggled to keep her tears at bay, she did not want to push this onto Mrs. Hughes, but she was just so tired it was difficult to keep it together.

Mrs. Hughes felt her heart go out to Cora as she sat in front of her completely vulnerable. She could cry herself for the tender way this woman missed her husband, despite being Lord and Lady of a great estate they were still simply a husband and a wife who rather obviously doted on each other. Who had been to hell and back over the loss of their daughter, then their son in law. Doing something she would usually stop herself from doing Mrs. Hughes reached her hand out and covered Cora's hands in hers giving them an affectionate squeeze.

"His Lordship will be home soon Mi'Lady" she said in a comforting tone, "I'm sure he can hardly wait"

Cora looked up and smiled. "Thank you, dear Mrs. Hughes" she said over the lump in her throat. She was so close to dissolving in tears it was unnerving. She couldn't do it. She had been trained her entire life to keep up appearances, she couldn't let it all go in front of Mrs. Hughes. She just couldn't.

"Now perhaps you should go to bed Mi'Lady, I can finish this" she said releasing Cora's hands and taking the papers from them at the same time. Cora went to open her mouth but Mrs. Hughes continued, "I must insist Mi'Lady. I am quite capable of finishing this. Besides, His Lordship would be terribly cross with me if he returns to find we have not taken proper care of you" she said with a smile, "We cannot have you collapsing the moment he arrives home can we?"

Cora sighed again and slowly stood to her feet. "Dear Mrs. Hughes, whatever would I do without you?" Cora said affectionately placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you will be alright with all this?" she said gesturing to the list and removing her hand again.

Mrs. Hughes nodded, "Of course Mi'Lady. Mrs. Patmore would be happy to help if it is too much. We will be fine."

Cora smiled and offered her thanks once again before giving in and heading for the door. The moment she was through it she felt hot tears run down her cheeks and covered her mouth to mask the sound of her sobs. She made her way swiftly up the stairs to her room. Another night without Robert, worrying about him, missing him. She wiped at the tears as she moved and prayed that at the very least if she had to cry herself to sleep she would indeed sleep.

The Bazaar was in full swing with each detail going off without a hitch. Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore had really come through and finished all the last details Cora had needed. Perhaps she could send them somewhere together as a thank you? Maybe dinner and a show in London would do the trick? She would endeavor to do some investigating and find out what they might like. Anna would know, but then even Anna had not been herself lately. She was still trying to discover what Mr. Bates had been supposed to protect her from? Why were there so many secrets in her house? She supposed as she recollected her conversation with Mrs. Hughes from the night before that she was an open book. Everyone seemed aware of the way Robert's absence had affected her. Despite Mrs. Hughes's reassurances that it was not obvious to the entire house that Cora had not been sleeping, missed Robert terribly, was in fact a worried wreck, it seemed as though everyone was well aware. She had noticed the extra care the servants were taking with her today. Daisy and Ivy had fussed over her when she went to the kitchen this morning to talk to Mrs. Patmore, the maid who cleaned her room had smiled at her more than usual, Baxter had taken extra care with her hair and been overly chatty and upbeat, and of course there was Carson – following her around and constantly asking her if she had everything she needed. Cora indeed felt very loved. Even Isis was hot on her heels today; apparently Cora was not the only one missing Robert.

Cora took her seat next to Violet, Isis coming to sit next to her. It made her smile as she looked at her husband's precious dog. She gently patted her head and turned to Carson.

"Carson, would you mind having someone bring a dish of water for Isis please?" Cora asked with a smile. Violet rolling her eyes was not missed by Cora who reached up to the tray Jimmy had bought over and took a glass of champagne.

"You are looking well Mama." Cora said happily, even if she was still exhausted after the worst night of sleep to date, and her stomach in complete knots over Robert's absence she was determined to make this the best Bazaar ever. "No-one would ever be able to guess you were so recently ill. You are quite radiant" Cora knew she was over doing it. Violet was not one for over the top gestures, but Cora couldn't help feeling if she was missing Robert, so must his mother be. Perhaps she needed a boost as well.

Violet took a long sip of her drink and resisted the urge to say something cutting in response to her daughter in law's over the top compliment. Sometimes she was just _so_ American. She had been at it all day and it was wearing on Violet's mood. At first she had brushed her off with silent glares, but as she watched Carson fuss over her and Isis follow her about she had realized it was all due to Robert's continued absence. What kind of trouble had Harold gotten himself into over there? How long would this take? She had found herself longing to see him return as well. She had been so preoccupied with recovering that she had not noticed how desperately Cora was missing him. On the outside she was holding it together and Violet had to give her credit for that. but she could tell that Cora was not herself. Despite their strange union even she could not doubt that her son and his wife loved each other very much. After Sybil they almost lost each other, but now that they had come through it they were stronger and more affectionate than ever. She had actually told Robert to tone down the public displays of affection with his wife not long before he left for America. He had smirked and told her rather unapologetically that he was embracing the new way of things. She hoped he would be home soon as she was still too weak to be nice for long.

The bazaar continued on with games and ice lollies for the children. Sybil was a joy to watch as she ran around with her father squealing in delight at the activities and excitement. Mary walked with nanny and George, Rosamund and Edith stuck together with forced smiles plastered to their faces. Cora spent the better part of the bazaar watching the children play and laugh, until finally as the adults took their turns in the games she sat in the shade of the tent with Sybil on her lap and snuggled up watching Tom and Gillingham try to run in a 3 legged race. Sybil was extremely tired and Cora had wrapped one arm around her granddaughter's waist and pulled her close, Sybil's head resting on Cora's chest, Cora's other hand making long stroked across Sybil's hair. Cora could almost feel relaxed herself if only she could get her stomach to settle and her head to focus on anything other than the constant ache that Robert was missing. It was then that Cora heard the sound of the motors rumbling up to the house and turned her head to see who it was.

"His Lordship is back" Carson's voice sounded as if it was lost in space hovering above Cora's head. Gently she lifted a gloved hand to her head to shade her eyes as she looked at the motors loaded with luggage pulling closer to the house, her heart thundered in her chest and her stomach flipped with excitement. _Robert!_ He's home. He's really here. Thank goodness he's back.

"My lady." Carson's stood next to Cora trying to get her attention but her eyes were fixed on the motors thundering up the drive. He thought her breathing had stopped, she was gaping at the vehicles arrival and he cleared his throat again and spoke louder, "My Lady. Excuse me My Lady"

"Cora!" Violet's voice boomed from the seat next to her jolting her out of her trance like state.

"My Lady, his Lordship has returned." Carson said as Cora looked in his direction breathing heavily all of a sudden. She was slightly flustered, he could see her cheeks coloring and her eyes darting back to the motors which had now stopped in front of the house.

"Yes Carson" she gathered herself enough to speak words, "I can see that thank you. If you would be so kind as to deliver Miss Sybil to nanny I would appreciate it" Cora said as she gently lifted her sleeping granddaughter off her lap into Carson's outstretched arms. Most butlers would have had little to do with the children of the house, but not Carson. He had always loved and cared for their children, and now their grandchildren with such tenderness.

With Sybil out of her arms she was free to stand and smooth out her dress keeping her eyes locked on the motors sitting in front of the house as welcome as Christmas gifts under the tree.

"I'll just go… "Cora began to explain to Violet gesturing toward the opening doors of the motor, but was interrupted with her mother in law's sharp tongue.

"Oh just go to him, but for heaven's sake try not to run … it is so middle class for a woman to run"

Cora smiled wide and took off in the direction of her husband who was now exiting the motor. He wore a brown travelling suit, his hat in his hand as he scanned the large bazaar crowd on his lawn. Cora's heart beat faster at the sight of him. He was alive, he was in one piece, he was breathtakingly handsome, he was home. It took every urge within her body to keep herself from actually running, although she moved as quickly as she could. Her smiled was large and wide, her breathing quick, her stomach doing flips at the thought of being close to him. He was back. All that mattered was that he was back! She would kill Harold if he did anything stupid like this again and steal her husband away.

Robert's eyes scanned the crowd gathered on his lawn. They had made excellent time and the ship had docked a day early. He had told Barrow they would surprise everyone and had made their way directly on the first train. Eventually they had been forced to call and advise Carson to send the cars to the station, but not to say a word. Carson had reminded him of the bazaar, he should have been tired but he was pleased he would be coming home to a large and happy welcome. He had missed this place. Everything about it, every brick and blade of grass had been missed by him. America was not what he was used to, they were so entrenched in the future that he had barely been able to keep up. He had needed Cora with him. Cora … he had missed her like air to his lungs. He had been away before, the war of course, trips to London, business excursions … but that was all before. Now he felt closer to her than ever before in their life and being apart from her had been painful. He had told her that her words would keep him warm as he crossed the raging waters but he had lied. He could never be warm without her. He scanned the crowd looking for her. What dress was she wearing? What color was he looking for? Was she even on this part of the lawn or was she further away, unaware of his return? He hoped he could lay eyes on her soon as he was desperate to see her first. If Edith or Mary found him first they would drag him off to Mama or Tom or Rose. He wanted to find his wife. He was desperate to kiss her … although on the lawn his mother would drop dead at their feet. At least he could be near her and hold her hands. If only he could find her.

Cora watched Robert's eyes scanning as he placed his hat back on his head and took a few steps onto the lawn. She came quickly from his left, her feet flying as quickly as she could without running. When she was close enough so as not to yell she called out his name.

"Robert!" her voice came across the lawn from his left like the sound of angels straight from heaven. His heart thumped in his chest at the sound and his smile grew across his face as he turned to take in the sight of her. She was head to toe lavender and lace, white gloves on her hands racing towards him. He took one step in her direction and then took off on a gentle run to greet her. It would take every ounce of self control he had not to kiss her on the lips. He had missed her, he had needed her. This trip had reminded him once again how much he needed is wife. How much he adored her.

"Cora!" he said her name happily as he came into arms reach of her, her smile greeted him like a beautiful warm day. Her hands outstretched he took them in his and pulled her close, closer than he should. Her body was so close to his he could feel her skirt brushing across the front of his pants. He held her hands between them and bought them to his lips kissing the back of each of them before letting one go and reaching to gently touch her cheek.

"God how I have missed you" he said quietly as the rest of the world melted away. His eyes drank in her eyes, her face, the curve of her chin. He had missed her more than he could explain in words. Leaning in he placed a loving and tender kiss against her cheek and lingered a moment to breathe in the scent of her. Leaning closer he whispered in her ear, "I have missed all of you"

Cora felt herself blush as Robert whispered in her ear before pulling away to allow a more respectable distance to remain between them. He returned both his hands to hers and held on as he gazed into her eyes. Her pulse raced at his nearness and the excitement of finally seeing him. She could barely find the words to respond.

"Oh Robert" she breathed, "I missed you more than I can say my darling. I am so happy you are home." She lifted one hand from his and touched his cheek in her gloved hand letting her hand run down the side of his neck and across the front of his chest. "So very happy you are home" she said with a smile she couldn't contain. She patted the front of his jacket with her hand before returning her hand to his. They stood for several long moments holding hands, eyes locked. It was only as Rosamund approached with Violet that they pulled apart, not before Robert leaned in once more to kiss Cora's cheek, whispering once more in her ear "I will show you later how happy I am to be home", Cora grinned and looked away from her mother in law as she approached.

Robert walked through the door to Cora's room with his white tails and jacket still on. With Rosamund being in town Violet had demanded a family dinner and it had gone on longer than most. Everyone had wanted a blow by blow of what had occurred in America. Cora was the most silent of all and had spent most of the evening drinking champagne and casting longing looks in Robert's direction. All he had wanted to do since he had arrived was take his wife to her bed and make up for the last 3 weeks. When Cora had excused herself an hour and a half ago she had given him a very distinct wink followed by the seductive wetting of her lips. He had almost groaned as she had walked out and he was overcome with thoughts of the things he could do to her. When Tom had asked him another question about American business he had felt as though he could throw him though the door. Didn't anyone know he wanted to get up to his wife? Finally he had managed to excuse himself feigning exhaustion. He rushed up the stairs and burst through the door to Cora's room. He found her sitting in bed reading a book, hair brushed out and tied to the side in a braid, her ivory nightgown skimming her body. At the sound of his entering the room she looked up from her book and stared at him for a moment. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity, his eyes drinking in her every feature, his pulse racing through his body. She looked at him with his suit still on, so handsome, so perfectly handsome. For a minute Robert thought nothing would happen, had he waited too long? Was Cora tired? He had wanted her more than anything for the last weeks he did not know how he would make it another night without her. Before he had a chance to take his thoughts any further Cora dropped her book letting it fall to the floor and pulled herself up to her knees crossing the bed towards him with his name on her lips.

"_Rober_t" she breathed as she approached him on her knees. It was the motivation he needed and he lunged for the bed where he climbed up and knelt in front of his wife putting his hands to either side if her face and pulling her lips close to his. They crushed together in a heated and frantic kiss, breathing hard and heavy as their lips joined each other once again, making up for lost time. Cora's hands flew up to his shoulders and immediately began tugging on his jacket forcing him to release her face as she pulled his jackets off his body and flung it to the floor.

"Oh God I've missed you" Robert murmured as his lips continued to lay claim to his wife's, their mouths working against each other in heat and passion. Their tongues meeting and igniting a fire within the very core of each other, their hands frantically puling each other close and touching their bodies hungrily.

Cora pulled on Robert's tie before sliding her hands down to his waist coat and fumbling with the buttons before pulling it off. Robert's lips slid to her neck and she threw her head back at the feel of his lips against her throat and moved her hands to the back of his head to thread her hands through his silver hair. She was breathing heavy at his attentions and felt her body pulsing in need for him.

"Oh Robert" she moaned as he moved his hands to her waist and hips pulling her closer to his body, his mouth and tongue still working against her neck. "Finally. Finally you're here" she breathed as her body melted against his.

He pushed her back down against the mattress and lay against her body. The feel of her underneath him took him from excited to completely aroused as his body responded to her closeness, to the way he had missed her. He ran his hand down her neck and slowly across her chest, trailing slowly across her stomach feeling the silky material of her nightgown beneath his hand. He looked down at her face as she reached her hand up to cup his cheek and gaze up into his eyes.

"I missed you so very much … my darling" she whispered as his hand slid further down her body reaching the hem of her nightgown and slipping underneath. Her body responded to his touch with electrifying tingles and she bit her lip as he continued to look into her eyes sliding his hand back up her body lighting her skin on fire.

"You can not know how much I missed you Cora." His hand made its way up to her breast where he cupped the milky skin in his hand and watched her eyes flutter closed at his touch.

"How much?" she asked huskily as she opened her eyes and bought her hands to his chest where her fingers began working on the buttons.

Feeling an involuntary smirk cross his face he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Let me show you darling … let me show you how much"


End file.
